


The Black Antlers

by TheDungeonMother



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Faerûn, Original Campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDungeonMother/pseuds/TheDungeonMother
Summary: A human fighter, tabaxi ranger, cleric goblin, and elven monk respond to a call for adventurers where they discover a hidden cult and an uncomfortable amount of necromancy.Chapters also update with concept art and music on my Wordpress! As well as fun extras on my tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the+black+antlers?sort=recenthttps://writer889336098.wordpress.com/home/





	1. The One Where Shaynen Starts His Journey

Shaynen always burned bright. He was the exact embodiment of confidence. It was that confidence that carried him through the intensive training of the Temple of Dreams.  
He’d been handed over to the monastery as a young elven child and though he hardly spoke of where he’d come from or who brought him there, he was always the first to volunteer. To work until exhaustion. He was happy to absorb everything the monastery had to teach.  
Talk of the spirit realm would have his crystal blue eyes sparkling. His face would go blank as his mind carried him away. Creating his own apparitions as to what the spirit realm was like and what his spirit would present itself as.

Every day was strictly structured. The sound of the chimes would wake the temple’s inhabitants as the sky turned from night to day. Before even leaving the dorms, there would be an hour of meditation. Then to the courtyard where all acolytes would find a place to breathe during morning yoga. Then into the first wave of physical training. Mental training. Faith-based classes of what exactly was a spirit and where they resided. Then back to physical and mental training. Finishing out the day with more meditation.  
It was less a series of days that turned to years as it was one long day with small rest periods. All leading to the Ceremony of Dreams. Where, when an acolyte went from adolescence to adulthood, they would enter the last room of the temple where they would meet their spirit…

  
Fifteen years.

From child left on the steps to now.

Shaynen felt his chest still. The doorway of the final shrine to the spirits loomed over him. Looking down and asking if he was ready. And he was. He didn’t look at the masters that were watching over the ceremony, instead striding to the door. The cold stone made his head spin. He pushed the doors open. Warm air sighed past him. Moving his sun-colored hair out of his face.

“All unnecessary items must be removed prior.” Elven master Ayre said. Shaynen couldn’t tear his eyes away, he turned toward Ayre and made the smallest motion, interpreted as a nod. Ayre walked close to Shaynen. Nearly three times Shaynen’s age and twice his height, Ayre leaned close.

“Whatever you may see. Have faith,” Ayre whispered. He left Shaynen’s side. Shaynen’s chest ached from how hard his heart was beating. He took a deep breath and walked into the darkness.  
The heavy doors closed behind him and he was left in the warmth of the void. He listened to the sounds of the temple as he waited for his eyes to adjust. There was the heavy sound of a single large drop of water, the smell of new rain on old stone. The hushed whispers of water flowing. His eyes opened to see the room.  
In the middle of the vast room was an octagonal pool. A steady drop of water falling to its center. Pushing a ripple out into the lines of flowing water along irrigations in the floor. There was a table of stone just ahead of the pool; on the right half was a small porcelain cup.

The sound of Shaynen’s bare feet against the stone joined the imposing choir of the water. He untied the white cloth from his chest and pulled off the black undershirt beneath. He took off the small dreamcatcher that emulated the symbols of the monastery from his waist. He paused at his loose pants, trying to guess if they counted as unnecessary. He took out his hair so that the blonde curls dropped around his shoulders.  
Inside the cup was some kind of thick liquid that was heavy with too many scents to identify. Shaynen downed the contents of the cup without tasting it, though it’s bitterness tried to linger. He walked around the table to the pool. The room began to spin before he took his first step into the water.

Shaynen walked to the center of the pool as his head got heavy. He swayed, causing the water to overflow from the pool. The ends of his grey pants were heavy as they soaked in the water. He sat fully in the center of the pool. It wasn’t deep enough to rise above his waist, nor was it of any temperature. Shaynen saw nothing as he tilted his head back. The heavy bead of water touching the center of his forehead. That drop of water was the last thing he remembered.  
When he awoke he was still in the pool. The first thing he realized was that he was lying on his back. The water was perfectly still around him. Shaynen’s eyes shut tight as pain exploded in his head. His guts knotted deeply inside and threatened him. He groaned and sat up to hold his head as the world tipped around. This was no environment for thought.  
But a single thought did break through.

Shaynen jolted upright, ignoring the new wave of pain that sent tremors through his body. He moved frantically resetting himself in the center of the pool. Had he done it wrong? He closed his eyes and waited. It would come. It had to.  
He felt his stomach lurch as he went cold from the inside out. He flinched at the water falling onto his face. Shattering the small amount of concentration he could achieve. But he wouldn’t stop. He held the fabric of his pants in tight fists. He couldn’t stop.

“Shaynen?” Master Ayre called softly. The stone doors made no sound as they opened. The older monk saw the boy huddled in the pool and sighed in relief.

“Shaynen it’s late,” Ayre said. He walked into the room and to the side of the pool. Shaynen was curled up into a ball. His legs pulled up to his chest and his face shoved in his knees. Ayre sat down on the edge quietly.

“What did you see?” He whispered.

“Nothing,” Shaynen said.

“You can tell me,” Ayre said. He put a warm hand on Shaynen’s shoulder.

“I saw NOTHING!” Shaynen threw Ayre’s hand off of him and huddled back up. “There was nothing. I saw nothing.” Ayre folded his hands into his lap.

“That’s all right. It just means you aren’t ready yet.” Ayre said.

“But I’ve done everything! I’m over a hundred now, I’ve been the first to learn and complete all the tasks set! There’s nothing more!” Shaynen peeked out from his ball. Eyes red and swollen. His grey pants were mostly dry, but there was a large dark spot where he’d been hiding his face.

“Sometimes we may call upon the spirits, sometimes the spirits will call upon us.” Ayre said. “Perhaps yours is not ready to reveal itself yet, perhaps still, it is something you cannot recognize.” Shaynen buried his face back into his knees with a watery sigh.

“Come on. It’s past time for bed,” Ayre held out a hand. Shaynen took it lethargically. Staring into nothing as he was ushered towards his dorm and to bed.

Shaynen rolled in his sleep. His small cot creaked beneath him, not built for so much activity. He felt a small tickle on his face. It brought him towards consciousness only enough to swat at his face. The feeling over his nose didn’t go away, he swatted again and rolled over into the pillow. Just as he was beginning to fall back to the abyss he heard a voice, in his ear, clear as day, loud as a cannon;

WAKE UP

Shaynen’s eyes opened. He sat upright, looking around frantically. The other acolytes in the dormitory were sleeping without a sound. Nothing moved, not even the trees outside the windows. Shaynen leaned over and looked underneath his cot. But there was nothing there either. Shaynen narrowed his eyes as he sat back up on his cot. Staring at the high-arched beams of the room. Then back down to the wooden floors, trying to spot anything under any of the other cots. He felt a small tickle creep up the back of his neck. He swatted at it and grabbed at whatever it was.

He brought his hand around and carefully opened his hand to show what he’d caught. He expected an insect or something to that effect. But when his fingers separated, a soft glow flickered out from between them. A tiny little flicker like the flame of a candle drifted up to eye level with him and then in a streak of light vanished. Leaving on the burned imprint of its trail in Shaynen’s vision.

His blanket was thrown to the floor as Shaynen jumped to his feet. Freezing only for a moment when he heard the creak of another acolyte’s cot. He looked back at the other acolytes in the dormitory. Near the window someone had turned over but seemed to be still sleeping. Shaynen crept out of the dormitory and into the hall. His heart raced as he shut the door behind him, he shouldn’t be wandering the halls after lights out. No one was supposed to be, as such the halls weren’t lit in anyway.

Whatever the glow had been it had disappeared. Shaynen briefly considered going back to bed. Rationalizing about what mundane thing it had been. He surprised himself when he turned away from the door instead. He looked both ways down the hall. He drifted towards the left.

The monastery was perfectly still. Walking down the stone floor Shaynen felt like he was completely alone. He turned the corner but there was still no sign of whatever woke him up. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

“What am I doing?” He muttered. He leaned against the wall, holding his head and pushing his hair from his face. His eyes opened up again, wide awake. There was no point trying to go back to bed now. He wandered through the halls in a near trance. Replaying and obsessing over every detail of his day. Trying to pinpoint the exact place where he went wrong. Every other acolyte who’d undergone the ceremony all had their guides come to them. Why not him?

He was distracted from his wandering by sudden movement in the corner of his vision. He stopped dead, mistaking the movement for a nighttime warden, coming to see if everyone was still in bed. Instead there was a tiny sound like the chime of a bell from around the corner. Shaynen stopped and started a few times. Not able to unstick his feet from the ground. The little glow ducked out from the corner and chimed impatiently. It vanished around the corner again.

Shaynen leaned forward and slowly began moving. He walked around the corner and into the large common area. The whole room was dark without the glow of whatever thing Shaynen was following. A few benches stood around the room, tapestries hung. Giant stained glass windows were latched to separate the room from the night and the outer halls of the monastery. Shaynen inspected the benches, behind the tapestries. After a hasty inspection of the room he backed up into the center of the room again.

He heard the chime. He turned and saw the glow vanish outside the window. Shaynen leapt to the window, unlatched it, and threw open the doors. Wind manifested to push the fringe out of his face. He rushed out onto the balcony and jumped up onto the ledge. Quiet crickets gossiped, owls sighed, and there was no chime. The moonlight looked down to make the only visible light. Shaynen pressed his lips together tightly as he looked down from the second story and into the trees. A small light jingled into the leaves. He narrowed his eyes and went back inside. He quietly snuck back into the dormitory to grab his overshirt and sandals, pulling his hair back into its bun and quickly running down the stairs and outside.

He slipped out the front door of the temple and into the wild. The forest pulsed with raw magic, it made the tips of Shaynen’s ears burn. He walked in between the trees, abandoning the path entirely. The dead silence of the temple was forgotten by the constant movement and noise of the woods.

“Where are you?” Shaynen called. He kept his voice low, wary of anyone in the temple hearing him. “What are you?” A little flicker of hope had ignited inside him.

What if this glow was for him?

“Where are you leading me?” Shaynen asked. A gust of wind traveled up from behind him, bringing a loud chime with it. The world went dark and he heard the sound of a bead of water drop. He felt butterflies in his chest as he walked into the warm blackness. The chime exploded into a thousand glowing stars. They spun around him and bundling together. They became a dancing peacock that spread its feathers in a dazzling array. It burst into a giant wild stallion that began running into the wind. Shaynen ran headlong alongside it practically screaming with hysterical laughter. The stallion leapt up and disappeared into a ripple of water that Shaynen didn't feel but in a second the image rose up high above him taking the shape of a bear. Then it all vanished. Shaynen looked around for where it would appear next. Surprised when the light burst out from behind him with loud clattering of bells. The shrapnel of light turning to feathers all flying past him in a race of adrenaline.

The light all reformed into the chiming glow that raced away from him. Shaynen went cold as the glow began to fade.

“No! Wait!” Shaynen yelled. He ran after it but the darkness began to tunnel. The light became a distant star that altogether went out.

Shaynen launched himself out of his cot and fell sprawling onto the stone floor. The vision of his dream fading away in the morning light.

“Shaynen? Are you all right?” Ayre walked into the dormitory and Shaynen peeked up from behind the mess of empty cots.

“What?” He asked. “Where am I?” Shaynen looked around starting to get his bearings again.

“Did you fall back asleep?” Ayre chuckled as he walked into the room.

“What?” Shaynen asked again. Finally recognizing where he was and getting to his feet shakily.

“You’re fully dressed. You even have your sandals on.” Ayre pointed to Shaynen’s feet but he was hardly listening.

“I… I have to go,” Shaynen was moving about frantically. Trying to gather his scattered thoughts.

“Go? Go where?” Ayre asked.

“I don’t know. But I have to go!” Shaynen turned again and went to rush past the older master but Ayre caught Shaynen by his shoulders.

“Now calm down!” Ayre snapped. “What are you talking about?”

“I had a vision,” Shaynen whispered excitedly. “I saw it. My spirit! It came to me last night and it’s trying to take me somewhere! I have to go!”

“Leave? You.” Ayre couldn’t get any words out. “Are you sure you’re ready to leave? You’re not more than a child, are you sure you’re prepared for the outside world?”

“I am not a child.” Shaynen wrinkled his upturned nose. “And YOU were the one who said our spirits call upon us. Mine is calling!” Ayre’s face was blank. His eyes went far away for a moment but shook himself back to reality.

“I suppose that is.. I mean yes I understand,” Ayre nodded. “But where will you go? Where are you heading?”

“I don’t know!” Shaynen vibrated. “Uh. Spirits take forms we’re familiar with. Maybe it’s something I should be familiar with. But I’m not because… Because I’m HERE.”

“Where is this going?” Ayre asked. Shaynen shook away from Ayre and he stumbled for the door with Ayre running behind him. “Where are YOU going?”

“My family! They weren’t from here! They came from… uhm... “ Shaynen stopped dead. Causing Ayre to run into him. Shaynen turned to him. “Where were they from?”

“Uh. I don’t know. I think I had heard they had travelled all the way from the High Forests.” Ayre stuttered.

“Then I’ll go there! I bet that’s where my spirit is!” Shaynen said definitively.

“That is… Shaynen I don’t believe you understand how far away that is,” Ayre grabbed Shaynen again.

“I’ll stay on the trails! Stick with the caravans! Keep in large groups,” Shaynen pleaded. Ayre stepped back and covered his face.

“Shaynen.” Ayre sighed tiredly. Shaynen felt his soul leave him.

“Master Ayre, please. I need to do this,” Shaynen begged. “What if this is my only chance?” Ayre could manage a response.

“Stick to the roads. Keep with the large caravans.” Ayre conceded finally. Shaynen couldn’t contain his excitement and hugged the master excitedly.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” He said. Shaking himself free from Ayre and running down the hall at full speed.


	2. The One Where The Party Meets Each Other

“All right, Safrun is just ahead,” The Caravaneer pulled back his reins and pointed down the road. Shaynen turned his head in surprise.

“You aren’t going into town?” He asked. 

“We don’t have any business in such a small town.” The Caravaneer looked back.

“Oh.” Shaynen said. He looked down the road and back to the various faces of the large caravan’s people. 

“You could keep on with us.” The older boy, Elion offered. Shaynen had taken a liking to him, and he to Shaynen. “Nothing down in the marsh but rats and toads.” Shaynen smiled as Elion’s hand wandered to his. 

“I heard the Governor of Safrun’s been having trouble with rats.” An older man mused. “Offering a reward for someone to clear ‘em out.” 

“Oh really?” Shaynen wasn’t really listening so much as he was flirting with Elion. 

“Mm.” The old man said. “Bumped into a coupla farmers last time we made this trip. Poor bastards looked haggard. Like they haven’t seen a good meal in years.” Shaynen frowned and looked over to the old man.

“Oh, really?” He asked. “How long has this been a problem?” The old man shrugged.

“Who knows? It could have been a problem as long as the town existed.” He said. Elion grabbed Shaynen’s hand.

“Has that been long?” Shaynen asked.

“Not that I can remember,” The old man said. “If I remember right, the town was built by some old retired adventurer. Was able to rise solid ground out of the marsh and build on it.” Elion pulled Shaynen back toward him. 

“Someone else will deal with it,” Elion insisted. “There’s always someone else when there is coin involved.” Shaynen threw him a stern look.

“If we always wait for someone else, then nothing would get done.” Shaynen said. He grabbed his light pack and quarterstaff and jumped off the caravan. “Thanks for the ride!”

“We’ll see you on the next route?” Elion asked hopefully. 

“I don’t know,” Shaynen waved merrily. He felt a cold pit of dread drop into his stomach as the caravan pulled out of sight. The marsh was filled with the noise of toads and crickets. The sun was already gone behind the moping trees. Shaynen kept a tight grip on his pack as he walked down the road. It wasn't as much a road as a trail of sunken slabs of stone that made the ground in certain areas more solid than the rest of the marsh. 

“It’ll be quick,” Shaynen justified to himself. “A quick trip into the town, I mean it’s RIGHT THERE, and then I’ll get back on the main road. Travelling in a group just like I promised. And it would be wrong of me to ignore something I can change.” He wrestled with the spirit of Master Ayre’s words. Swatting occasionally at the buzzing insects around him. 

Shaynen passed abysmal looking farms. The crops were just beginning to sprout out of the ground in a bizarrely yellow color. The few scattered people that Shaynen saw were indeed haunted looking. With sunken eyes that stared at nothing, They didn’t even really see Shaynen when he waved to them. He entered the town as the sun rose high over head. Streets were mostly empty. Shaynen noticed an old man in scholarly wear walking with a thick ledger down the dirt trodden streets. 

“Excuse me sir!” Shaynen yelled. He jogged lightly over to the surprised scholar. “I’m-”

“Adventurer enquiring about the rats?” The old man asked. 

“Uh. Yes?” Shaynen said. Though he wouldn’t call himself an adventurer in the strictest sense. 

“Follow me.” The man said. He led Shaynen into a house that had a sign out front suggesting that it was a tavern. There was a small handful of people inside. Shaynen followed the scholarly man to the corner of the tavern where he sat down and opened his ledger. 

“Will all parties enquiring about the rats please come forward?” The scholar called. Shaynen stood on the opposite side of the table already, and then felt a presence swiftly approach him. He chanced a look up. A foot taller than him was a snowy grey tabaxi, who hardly seemed to notice Shaynen in front of him. Shaynen stumbled off to the side, away from the stone wall of a man. He bumped into a slightly smaller man who shoved Shaynen hard.

“Careful!” Commanded the goblin Shaynen had bumped into. He turned to look at the goblin with the straw hair. Then he was forcefully grabbed by the arms from behind and moved to the side by a human woman in thick armor and short dark hair. 

“Thank you,” Shaynen attempted. She didn’t respond. The scholar looked at them with a disapproving scowl. 

“Well. I suppose you’ll do.” He said. “My name is Gregory, I am the town librarian. You are?” 

“My name is Shaynen.” Shaynen announced. 

“And mine is Haagut.” The goblin side eyed Shaynen. “A name that’s actually WORTH remembering.” 

“I’m Odelia.” The human said. 

“Cleatus.” The tabaxi made a noise. 

“Very well. You know why you’re here. There’s rats in the food stores. For dealing with them you are provided three rooms here at The Rusty Nail.”

“Four rooms.” Odelia said. 

“Three.” Gregory repeated.

“There’s four of us. Stands to reason we should be provided with four rooms.” She said.

“That’s as may be. But this is the only tavern in the town and it only has three rooms.” Gregory began writing in his ledger. 

“I don’t mind sharing,” Shaynen offered. 

“How much is this gonna pay?” Cleatus asked. 

“You’ll have to take that up with the Governor. He’s at the town hall.” Gregory snapped his ledger shut. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ll be at the library if you have any further questions.” Gregory left the tavern. Leaving only the barkeeper and the party still inside. 

“The town hall then.” Haagut directed. He turned, nose in the air, and began to walk away. Odelia stomped behind, Cleatus prowled beside her and Shaynen ran up behind to get up to the front. 

The town hall was the only building in town with multiple floors. As they walked Shaynen noticed a hooded figure slipping between the buildings after the party. 

“You see him?” Shaynen leaned over to Haagut, who was striding along beside him. 

“Yes I do.” Haagut agreed. 

“See what?” Odelia slid up behind them.

“We have a pursuer.” Haagut spoke quietly. Gesturing with his shoulder toward the figure.

“Maybe he’s just shy.” Shaynen shrugged. Cleatus pushed through the party and walked into the town hall, followed by the rest of the party. Inside the building was a long set of seats, all leading to a large desk where a man sat working on some kind of paperwork. The door shut behind the party with an echo, making the man look up. 

“Hi! We’re here about the rats!” Shaynen called. His voice bounced off the walls like the sound of the door. 

“Right.” The man nodded. He stood from the desk as the party approached him. “I’m the Governor of Safrun. Is there something I can do for…” The man looked very pointedly at Haagut. Narrowing his eyes before finishing his thought; “You.” 

“Yeah, Gregory told us most of it. But not the pay.” Cleatus put his paws on Shaynen and Haagut’s shoulders. Pushing them outward slightly so he could advance. Haagut scowled upward at him. 

“Ah, well I’m offering ten gold a piece for the rats.” The Governor said. Shaynen looked down behind him toward the desk. Looking at the paperwork he was working on. It seemed to be just a long stack of debts. He frowned and looked back up. 

“Is that all?” Odelia drawled. 

“That’s all we can spare.” The Governor said. 

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced. My name is Shaynen! What’s yours?” Shaynen held out his hand for the Governor to shake. The older man in his battle scarred armor looked down at Shaynen for less than a second.

“You may address me as the Governor.” He said. “I have business to attend to, so if there’s no other questions?”

“The food stores, where?” Cleatus asked. 

“In the basement. The door to the right. Please try not to cause more damage than the rats.” The Governor turned and left through a side door. 

“He seemed rather… rotund.” Haagut scoffed. Shaynen looked at him and then toward the door the Governor left through. 

“I don’t know what that means.” He said. 

“Mean well-fed.” Cleatus said. “C’mon. Let’s get to the basement.” The party turned around and in the doorway was the hooded figure that had been following them. 

“Oh, hey!” Shaynen waved. “We thought you were too shy to come up to us!” 

“Quickly!” The figure ducked behind the door to the right. The party spared a few odd looks to each other before following the stranger into the kitchen.

“All right. Now what is it?” Odelia walked to the front of the group. 

“Please. Leave.” The stranger said. Shaynen looked him up and down but his eyes caught on the medallion half hidden by the stranger’s cloak. A shiny white medallion with black antlers. He half recognized it. “The Governor is hoarding all the food. Making us pay exorbitant amounts. We’re all in debt to him, starving and trapped in this he-”

“What’s that?” Shaynen asked. Pointing to the medallion.

“It’s just a good luck charm,” The stranger hid it under his cloak. 

“Must be very popular. I’ve seen it on others around cities.” Shaynen reached forward to uncover it again but had his hand slapped away. 

“It’s not important! The Governor is crooked!”

“Well duh.” Haagut sneered. “But he’s also paying us.”

“I’ll double it. Triple it!” The stranger said.

“What’s your name, boy?” Odelia shifted her hands onto her hips. 

“Timothy. But I’m serious. We’ve been saving up rations and money. The rats will destroy all the food the Governor is hoarding and then we’ll be able to force him to forgive our debts and we’ll escape!” The stranger explained. 

“You’ll be able to pay twenty to thirty gold per person for us to just leave?” Odelia scoffed. 

“A hundred gold each.” Timothy jumped. Cleatus shifted beside Shaynen. Haagut’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. He turned away and muttered under his breath. 

“We could help.” Shaynen offered. “I don’t like seeing anyone go hungry. Maybe we could speak to the Governor or something.” 

“What? Are you crazy? The only way you could really help is by killing him.” Timothy paused. “Could you?” 

“Definitely not.” Haagut said. Looking back toward Timothy. Haagut was taken back for a second but regained composure quickly. 

“I was thinking something more persuasive?” Shaynen suggested. 

“You think someone like that would listen?” Odelia scoffed. Shaynen started to speak but was cut off.

“I am begging you.” Timothy said frustratedly. “Just. Please leave!” Timothy ran off and out of the kitchen. 

“So… what do we do?” Shaynen asked after the door closed. 

“Killing the Governor is not an option.” Odelia said. “But the coin is better if we leave.”

“If Timothy is telling the truth.” Cleatus said. 

“Which we have no reason to believe he is or isn’t.” Haagut said. 

“I think we should deal with the rats.” Shaynen said. The party continued bickering amongst each other about the money and legitimacy. Shaynen repeated himself twice with no notice. Finally the frustration broke through and Shaynen pulled free his quarterstaff and smacked it on the ground loud enough to echo in the kitchen. Catching everyone’s attention.

“I think!” He announced. “I think we should take care of the rats. If we do what the Governor is trying to pay us for then maybe we’ll gain favor and be able to investigate further.” Silence. 

“The Governor is the more secure option for payment.” Cleatus’s voice was what punctuated the conversation. 

“Wonderful. It’s settled!’ Shaynen smiled. He strode past the party and out the door. Straight into the Governor.

“Oh. Hi.” Shaynen smiled. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“We took the wrong door. You said Left on the right. Right?” Shaynen asked.

“We saw a rat.” Odelia pushed Shaynen aside. 

“Oh. Did you kill it?” The Governor asked.

“Yes of course!” Odelia said.

“Where is it?” The Governor asked. Odelia paled. Shaynen snickered. 

“Uh… Haagut. Ate it.” She coughed awkwardly. Haagut looked up indignant. The Governor looked down to the goblin man, Haagut looked up and smiled with all his teeth. 

“Oh, I see.” The Governor said confused. “All right then, carry on.” He passed the party and went into the kitchen. Without another word the four members of the party went through to the stairs down into the dark. Shaynen could see just fine in the dark, but Cleatus lit a lantern anyway. When Odelia stumbled, Shaynen realized why the lantern was needed. 

At the bottom of the stairs were the rats. Nibbling on bags and their contents. They were fat rats, but most were fairly average sized. Cleatus pulled his bow out and nocked an arrow and shot it. Barely a second passed between the ease of movement. The arrow skewered a rat and made the others in it’s large group turn toward the party. Shaynen and Odelia moved out from the sides of Cleatus. Odelia moved first, pulling out a quarterstaff of her own. Shaynen gasped excitedly seeing her use a similar weapon. She ran into the thick of the rats, smashing them into the ground. The rats didn’t take well to it. They turned and hissed at Odelia. Biting and clawing at any inch of exposed flesh. Shaynen ran over, twirling his staff over his forearm and smacked a line of rats away from Odelia. 

Haagut brought out a book, he flipped through it and held out a hand. A ball of magic came from his hand. With the sound of a deep ringing bell, a few of the rats gave shrieks and collapsed. Two other groups of rats turned but a large sized rat the size of a five pound sack of flour came running towards Odelia. It headbutted her hard in the stomach. Knocking all the wind out of her. CLeatus drew back another arrow and skewered another group of rats, drawing their attention as well. Odelia recovered and smashed the large rat over the head with her staff, it barely seemed to notice. All around her the smaller rats continued gnawing at her. 

Shaynen swatted at more rats. Managing to rid his side of the room of them. Another clang of bells from Haagut. Clearing another group. A second large rat came barrelling out of the stores. This time smashing Odelia hard enough to drop her to the ground. Cleatus Raised his bow as the second of the large rats hovered over Odelia. Sinking an arrow through it and killing it. Odelia started getting back to her feet. Shaynen ducked around the side of her and swiped back all the rats trying to chew through her armor. A loud clang that made even Shaynen’s ears hurt dropped the final large rat where it stood. Then the room was silent. 

“Are you all right?” Haagut walked to Odelia. CLeatus helped her up and Shaynen brought her, her staff. 

“Yeah. Just knocked the wind out of me.” She snarled. 

“Good,” Haagut turned toward the food stores. “Now if you all don’t mind I would like to take a minute and do some investigating. Perhaps while we’re down her we could find some evidence to swing our conclusions.” 

“Something about Timothy’s pendant is a little suspicious.” Shaynen said. Haagut had already walked away and Cleatus was leaned up by the stairs. 

“How d’you mean?” Odelia asked. Shaynen shook his head.

“I don’t know. I can’t quite put my finger on it. But I’ve seen it in other towns, On other people. It just doesn’t seem like a good luck charm.” Shaynen sighed. Odelia nodded. She wandered off and began hunting through the food while Shaynen sat and tried to think of what the pendant could have been. After a short time Haagut stood and went over to a barrel along the wall. Shaynen had given up trying to think of anything and stretched. 

“Well I guess there’s nothing else to do.” He sighed. He scooped up a dead rat by the tail “Shall we?”

“I don’t think we’re gonna find anything here.” Odelia said.

“Then lets head upstairs.” Cleatus said.

“Yes, I suppose so.” Haagut quickly messed with his bag and his way to the stairs. Shaynen looked dejected at his feet and walked up the stairs. On the first floor the Governor was pacing. 

Shaynen walked confidently up to the Governor and held out the rat to him. 

“Fixed the problem!” He said with a grin. He dropped the rat but the Governor didn’t reach out to grab it. It hit the floor with a soft thud. The Governor was taken aback but he cleared his throat and gained composure.

“Right. Right. I.. uh.” He cleared his throat again. 

“This seemed like sabotage.” Haagut pushed Shaynen to the side. The Governor kept staring at Shaynen. 

“Oh did it?” He asked. 

“Did it?” Shaynen asked. 

“Huh?” Odelia and Cleatus both walked up to look at Haagut.

“Indeed. In fact we were approached earlier about it.” Haagut shoved Shaynen over further. Demanding the Governor’s attention. The Governor looked at all the faces. “We were offered… nearly ten times as much as you were offering us. But we agreed that it all seemed… suspicious.” 

“I appreciate your loyalty.” The Governor nodded. “Perhaps… there is a potential to earn some more gold.” 

“I’m listening.” Cleatus said. The Governor gave each of them a very stern look. 

“I believe there is a cult operating in my town.” He said gravely.

“A cult?” Odelia asked. 

“Yes. A cult.” The Governor agreed. “Dedicated to Beshaba. It breeds discontent and chaos until it then brings death.” 

“Is that what the black antler pendant is?” Shaynen asked. The Governor looked at Shaynen, surprised.

“The one who approached us wore such a pendant.” Odelia said. The Governor nodded. 

“Find the cultist and there will be more gold.” He said.

“That probably won’t help.” Shaynen shrugged. Turning the attention to him.

“Excuse me?” The Governor asked.

“Well think about it. This isn’t a giant city or particularly great vantage point. Why strike here?” Shaynen said.He paused just long enough for the Governor to begin to speak. “I’ll tell you why. It’s easy! You’ve created an environment where a push isn’t even needed. A good stiff wind will spin this town into chaos.”

“I don't know if-” Odelia warned but was cut off by the Governor.

“And what would you know, boy?” He thundered. Towering over Shaynen. 

“What do I need to know? Haunted, hungry faces and a single storage full of necessities? Why is it here and not somewhere that serves food? Do you have daily meals here?” Shaynen continued. 

“You don’t know a single thing about running a town!” The Governor reached for his weapons, but Shaynen didn’t flinch. “What do you think you know?”

“I know a lot about going hungry.” Shaynen spoke low. “Probably a lot more than you.” Shaynen and the Governor stared each other down. 

“Let’s not be hasty,” Odelia grabbed Shaynen’s arm and yanked him back. “I’m sure there was no offense meant.” The Governor stepped back, still watching Shaynen.

“There was offense taken.” He said. “But I’ll let it slide. This time.” 

“Well we’ll get to work on that cultist” Cleatus said. Also grabbing Shaynen and pulling him away. 

“We throw a banquet.. .Or what do they call it…” Shaynen sighed. Suddenly jovial again. “A buffet! We have a table of food and then as everyone goes by we check for the antler pendants. Easy as that.” 

“You want me to put out food for everyone to just take?” The Governor asked skeptically. 

“Well we would be standing there.” Shaynen defended. “We could make sandwiches! Those are easily portioned. You know what? I’ll even be here tomorrow, bright and early to help prepare the food.” 

“Very generous.” The Governor said. He sighed in defeat. “Okay. Fine. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Wonderful! I will be here in the morning!” Shaynen twirled and began to leave. The party slowly turned and began to leave after him. 

Together they returned to The Rusty Nail. Shaynen turned to ask who was going to be sharing a room, but Cleatus and Haagut both passed right by him and into two of the three rooms. Leaving Shaynen staring at Odelia. He smiled as brightly as he could. 

“You wanna-”

“No.” She said. Turning toward the table in the corner. 

“Or you could take the room. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.” 

“No.” Odelia sat in the corner and pulled down her hat. Ending the conversation. Shaynen shrugged it off and went to the last room. It was a bit gloomy but it was nothing Shaynen didn’t expect. He sat on the lumpy bed and curled up tight around his quarterstaff. 

He spent most of the night wondering how disappointed Master Arye would be but pushed all the insecurities away. He couldn’t be sitting in the shadows of the past. He put down his things and curled into the bed. Falling asleep quickly.  
\---  
Shaynen woke up by habit. The sun wasn’t peeking up and the colors were only just blending through the skies. Shaynen continued his morning habits with the yoga taught in his monastery. It was comforting so far from home having something consistent. By the time he’d finished, the sun was up if still hidden behind the marsh. He took up his things and walked down to the inn. Odelia was standing up and rolling out her joints. 

“Goo---oood Morning!” Shaynen sang. Odelia glared at Shaynen, he shrunk back. Cleatus came down next and went straight to the bar. Haagut came down last and sat at the table with Odelia. Shaynen cleared his throat. 

“I.. uhm.”He regained his confidence. “I am heading for the town hall.” His announcement went largely unnoticed. Cleatus jumped over the bar. Shaynen took a deep breath.

“I have an appointment at the town hall. You can find me there in the kitchen. Doing some ACTUAL good for this town.” Shaynen stomped his foot to punctuate his point, then he turned toward the door. 

The door to the inn swung open and there was the hooded figure of Timothy. 

“Oh! How convenient! WE would love to talk to you about-”

“YOU!” He shrieked. “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! Now we’re all going to STARVE!” Shaynen’s mouth dropped open. He never got a chance to speak. Timothy pulled a dagger out of his cloak and charged at Shaynen.


	3. The One Where Shaynen Gets Stabbed and Dick Punched By A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a rough day for Shaynen.

Shaynen gasped as Timothy charged straight into him. The dagger slid into his side with no resistance. The pain kicked Shaynen into action. He punched Timothy, knocking him back but also pulling the dagger free. Shaynen made a sound of surprised pain. Cleatus had his bow out and an arrow flew over Shaynen’s head and passed Timothy’s shoulder. Odelia ran up, pushing her back up against Shaynen’s to keep him steady. 

She swung her staff and hit him loudly in his side. Haagut reached out and pointed at Timothy. 

“Drop your weapon!” He commanded. Timothy instantly dropped the dagger. Shaynen kicked out one of his feet and grabbed his own staff in the same movement. Hitting Timothy over the head and knocking him out cold. Shaynen fell into a chair holding his side in disbelief.

“We should tie him up and get some answers.” Haagut said.

“Oh, I uh. I have rope.” Shaynen held up a hand and pulled some rope out of his bag. He and Odelia pulled Timothy on to the chair and tied him up. Shaynen sat up on the table and looked down at his injury. It didn’t seem that bad. Odelia slapped Timothy around, trying to wake him up. 

“You want some water?” Cleatus asked. Still from behind the bar. 

“Yes. Hot if possible.” Shaynen slid off the table and walked to the bar. Cleatus dropped a tankard of lukewarm water in front of Shaynen. He took it and pulled a pouch of tea leaves from his bag. Timothy was woken up by Odelia. 

“All right kid. You’re gonna tell me everything. Spill your guts.” She growled.

“There’s nothing to tell! You all have ruined everything. This town will die and it’s all your fault!” Timothy yelled. 

“You don’t know that.” Shaynen said. “We’re trying to help here, but I don’t think you’re being very truthful with us.” 

“Yeah.” Odelia nodded. “What’s all this about a cult?”

“What are you talking about? We’re just trying to eat!” Timothy yelled. 

“Then what’s this?” Haagut stormed up and ripped the black antler pendant off of him. Shoving it in Timothy’s face. Timothy scowled. 

“Well what are you going to do then?” He asked. “Go head and kill me, another will take my place.” 

“We wouldn’t do that.” Shaynen insisted. Odelia and Haagut spared a skeptical look at him. 

“If you aren’t going to kill me then let me go.” Timothy asked. “I’m trying to do the right thing for this town.”

“By doing what? Causing a riot?” Haagut asked. Getting up in Timothy’s face.

“No!”

“What does it matter really?” Cleatus asked. “Governor’s crooked. But let’s be realistic. There’s nothing more we can really do here. Cult and all that. It’s not our problem.” Shaynen turned to look at Cleatus betrayed. 

“Claudius is right.” Haagut nodded. 

“It’s Cleatus.” 

“Right” Haagut shrugged. “We’ve made our coin. This is a bit above our scope of expertise.” 

“What?” Shaynen snapped. “I did not just get stabbed for us to shrug and walk away!” 

“Calm down Shannon.” Odelia stood up. 

“Who?” 

“Ophelia’s right,” Cleatus said calmly. 

“Who?!” 

“Does it really matter who’s name is whose?” Haagut snapped. 

“I dunno Haggis, does it?” Shaynen raised an eyebrow at Haagut who scowled. 

“Okay stop.” Odelia said. “We’ll get our names straight after we deal with Timothy.” Shaynen set down his tankard and stormed over to Timothy. Yanking a dagger free from Odelia’s belt. Shaynen slipped the dagger between the rope and cut it. Timothy was up and out the door before the rest of the party could react. Odelia ducked out the open door to watch him disappear down the street.

“I wouldn’t have suggested releasing him.” Haagut said. 

“It’s not your problem.” Shaynen stuck his tongue out. Haagut shrugged. 

“Fair enough.” He said. Shaynen scowled but quickly changed expression.

“Right. I promised I would be at the Governor’s this morning trying to HELP this town and that’s where I’m heading.” Shaynen announced. He marched out of the inn, doubling back for his mug of now cold tea. 

The party all followed him. Barely a word muttered between them. Shaynen kicked open the door to the town hall with a loud call of good morning. The Governor jumped up from his desk, nearly throwing it over. The party entered and closed the door behind them. 

“I thought you would be here earlier,” The Governor snapped. 

“I got stabbed this morning!” Shaynen yelled. Lifting his shirt enough to show off the wound. 

“Excuse me?” The Governor asked.

“We were accosted by a cultist.” Haagut explained. He pushed Shaynen to the side. “Sit down and let me deal with that.” Shaynen fell into a chair for Haagut to bind up his wound. 

“Did you catch him?” The Governor asked. Shaynen stared at the ground awkwardly. 

“No. He stabbed and ran.” Odelia lied. Shaynen looked over at her gratefully. She gave a discreet nod. 

“Well. You find him and take care of him. I’ll match whatever he offered you to leave.” The Governor said. 

“That would be a hundred gold each.” Cleatus said. The Governor shifted uncomfortably. 

“All right. Hundred each.” He said. “But only if you bring proof he’s dead.” 

“Of course.” Cleatus nodded. Haagut got back to his feet after finishing patching up Shaynen. Cleatus turned and everyone followed after. Except Shaynen. He looked toward the kitchen. 

“I have more help coming to assist in the… whatever you called it.” The Governor reassured. Shaynen grinned and ran after the party. 

Cleatus tracked Timothy into the marsh and to an isolated area. He paced in a circle, combing through the fur on his chin thoughtfully until he picked up a little handle from the mud and pulled open a trapdoor. The party descended the ladder into darkness. 

Cleatus pulled out a torch and lit it. Though it didn’t illuminate anything interesting. Just muddy walls. The hall became filled with the sound of ominous chanting. The party made it to the end of the hall as the chanting stopped suddenly. Cleatus yanked out his bow and darted into the large stone room. Four hooded figures stood around a candlelit summoning circle. Cleatus shot the first one. Killing him instantly. Timothy stood at one end of the circle.

“Don’t stop chanting brothers! It’s almost complete!” He commanded. Odelia ran forward smashing one of the summoners to the ground. Shaynen ran past her darting halfway into the summoning circle and then vanishing in a shower of golden sparkles and reappearing in the next second behind Timothy. Shaynen smashed at Timothy’s knee, dropping him to the ground. Then with his staff, he cracked Timothy’s necka nd he fell to the ground, not moving. 

Haagut rounded the corner. He looked at the summoner Odelia was wrestling with and raised his hand and bells rang. Cleatus raised his bow and shot at the last standing summoner who dodged the arrow. The circle began to shake and tremble. 

“Shaynen!” Cleatus roared while pointing at the last summoner. Shaynen looked up from Timothy’s dead eyes in pale shock. He’d never killed anyone before. He repressed the image and ran at the last summoner. Trying to shove him over but the summoner caught him and tossed him back. 

The circle lit up. The summoner Odelia was wrestling with threw her off. He got to his feet as fire burst out of the circle. With it was a large shadowy demon with large wings. 

“Well done my children.” He spoke. He snapped and the two remaining summoners burst into flames and disappeared. “And who are the rest of you?” His eyes settled on Shaynen unsettlingly. 

“We should go,” Odelia whispered. Haagut nodded. Cleatus snuck over and in a single motion separated Timothy’s head from his body and then ran for the exit. Shaynen got to his feet, trembling. 

“Don’t be stupid!” Odelia turned and ran. 

“Run, fool!” Haagut ran. Shaynen didn’t run. He couldn’t. Visions of what havoc the demon could cause brought him courage. The demon charged at him. Shaynen drew in a breath and prepared to fight.

Shaynen’s attack passed right through the demon as it vanished into a puff of smoke. But Shaynen still felt the impact in his chest; knocking him back. He could feel something wrong crawling about in his chest and settling there. He turned and retched. He fumbled about until he grabbed the holy symbol at his waist. 

He pressed the dreamcatcher to his chest and called upon his spirit to purge the vileness from him. 

But nothing happened. Shaynen curled up. Holding the dreamcatcher tightly. 

“It can’t hurt anyone this way,” He rationalized quietly. “In a way… it might be the best thing.” His thoughts turned a little bitter as he thought about how he’d been left behind. He got to his feet and collected his things. Storming down the hall. 

Cleatus was nearly at the top of the ladder. Odelia just began to climb and Haagut reached the end of the hall when Shaynen caught up.

“What the hell?!” He yelled. They all turned with wide eyes and pale faces. 

“What happened?” Odelia called. 

“I dealt with the demon! What the hell?! You guys just left me!” Shaynen yelled. “You bunch of cowards would let something like that just run wild near a town? No. Wait. Let me guess.. It’s not your problem.”

“That’s about the size of it,” Cleatus said. He climbed up out of the trap door. Odelia shrugged and left as well. Haagut narrowed his eyes at Shaynen who glared back. 

“Sometimes.” Haagut said. “You should be wise enough to run, so you can return stronger. As well as alive.”

“Return to what? A couple hundred innocent lives lost?” Shaynen snapped. He shoved Haagut out of his way and climbed up the ladder. Waiting for Haagut to get up before continuing to chastise the party for being cowards. Quieting down only when they reached the town again. 

They entered the town hall for the last time. It was filled with the townspeople, all of them with food and smiles. The room was buzzing with noise. The Governor walked around the crowd and brought the party into the kitchen to speak privately. 

“Is it done?” The Governor asked. 

“Yes. Killed three other cultists that summoned a demon.” Cleatus dropped the bag containing Timothy’s head to the ground. Shaynen felt his skin crawl and his stomach flip. He looked away. 

“What happened to the demon?” The Governor asked worriedly. The party slowly looked over to Shaynen. 

“I dealt with it.” He said numbly.  
“I see.” The Governor nodded. He cleared his throat and brought out a burlap sack that jingled with coin. He handed it to Cleatus whose eyes went wide. Shaynen tapped his shoulder and gave him an expectant look. Cleatus growled and opened the bag. The coins were already separated into smaller bags for each person. Cleatus handed out the bags begrudgingly. With his bag, Shaynen nodded and left the town hall. He walked through the town to the library where Gregory was sitting with his ledger. He looked up in surprise at Shaynen. 

Shaynen walked up to his desk and placed the bag of gold onto the desk. Gregory opened the bag and his jaw dropped.

“Distribute that, the best you can.” Shaynen said. 

“R-right.” Gregory nodded. “It’s… thank you. So much.” Shaynen gave a small smile and left. He hesitated walking down the road, wondering how long he’d travel until he met up with another large group. 

“Shaynen!”

He turned and saw Odelia with Cleatus and Haagut approaching. 

“Thought you’d already left.’ She said. “Governor said we should head to the Hill of Lost Souls. Some kinda cult activity there.” Shaynen stared at the group confused but shrugged.

“First we should head towards Loudwater. I have business there,” Cleatus said. 

“Where’s that?” Shaynen asked. 

“In the opposite direction. Near the High Forest.” Cleatus said. 

“Oh! That’s where I’m heading!” Shaynen said. 

“Okay. Great… Let’s go then.” Cleatus said awkwardly.


	4. The One Where Haagut Becomes A Pinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody tell Haagut what happened.

“We’re not taking the road?” Shaynen gaped. 

“I know my way home.” Cleatus said. He walked into the marsh. Odelia and Haagut both shrugged.

“Well I don’t have a reason not to trust him.” Odelia said. Haagut agreed. They both began walking behind him. Shaynen made a noise but begrudgingly followed. This would get him to the High Forests, and he wasn’t travelling alone. The journey itself was pleasant. With lots to look at. 

Cleatus’ tail moved agitatedly as he led the party. They broke through the trees and found themselves walking through hilled grasslands. With more room the party spread out, getting some distance between each other as they explored the high visibility area. Cleatus stopped in alarm. 

“Don’t go any further!” He yelled. Haagut stopped and looked back at him but Odelia and Shaynen didn’t. They turned to look over their shoulders and plunged waist deep into the marsh. Cleatus carefully ran over to the two as they discovered they were sinking deeper. He pulled a rope out of his bag and threw it to Odelia. She pulled herself free. Shaynen vanished out of the marsh with the shower of glitter and reappeared, covered in mud just behind Haagut and Cleatus. 

“Are you two all right?” Haagut asked. Shaynen turned with a glare at Cleatus. 

“I need an established road, marked on a map.” He snapped. His heart was trying to escape his chest.

“Well you won’t find one near here.” He said. “We just ventured too close to the moors. If we keep closer to the hills-”

“Then we need to find a clearly defined trail.” Shaynen yelled over him. 

“Fine.” Cleatus said dismissively. “We’ll go closer into the hills. Meet up with the main road on the other side.” Shaynen grumbled under his breath while Cleatus led them into the hills. 

As night fell down the party found a defensive spot to camp for the night. Cleatus brought wood and built the fire. Odelia sat away from the party in the dark. Shaynen brought out some cast iron and began attempting to cook over the fire. 

“Let’s get some good stories going!” Shaynen called. Haagut sat heavily to the side, sharpening sticks.

“I’ve got a few. They might not make much sense.” He shrugged. 

“I don’t think that matters, stories are stories.” Shaynen mused. Using a dagger to check the food. “Hey Cleatus, you said something about being in the army. Bet you’ve got some good stories!” 

“No. It was not fun.” Cleatus fiddled with a medallion as he past the fire. “The only good thing that came from it was my wife.” Shaynen turned and watched Cleatus pick out a large tree and scale it. Disappearing. 

“Oh. Uhm. Odelia! What about you?” Shaynen called. Odelia didn’t respond. It went quiet as Haagut shoved the dull ends of the sticks outside the fire. Shaynen pulled the half burned attempt at cooking off the fire disappointedly. Though it was cut short as Haagut pulled out dead rat after dead rat from a bag. 

“What? Why do you have a bag of dead rats?” Shaynen asked. 

“Remember the food stores? No mouse holes?” Haagut asked. He pulled out a little silver panpipe. “This attracts them. Either way. Meat is meat.” Haagut skinned the rats and stuck them to the sticks 

“I suppose that’s fair.” Shaynen couldn’t help staring. 

“Get some sleep. We’’ll each have to take watches.” Haagut pointed to the side. Shaynen shuffled off and sat against a tree. He didn’t like the idea of sleeping in an open field nor did he particularly trust the people he was with. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Not entirely asleep, but drifting. A practice he’d been taught at the monastery, where he was perfectly awake, but wandering. 

Shaynen opened his eyes, feeling perfectly rested. He got to his feet and began stretching. 

“Oh good. You’re awake.” Haagut said. He was building the fire up. “It’s your watch.” Shaynen walked back to the fire while Haagut found a little ditch to sleep in. Shaynen went about his morning as usual even though the sky was still dark. He settled down with a hot cup of tea and reclined back. As he stared into that starlit sky he heard a rustling nearby. Shaynen sat up alert. In the bushes ahead he saw something red and scaly It disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. Shaynen paused, waiting to see if it would appear again. It didn’t. He looked at Haagut, then to the tree that Cleatus was in. He got to his feet and walked over to the cold corner that Odelia was sleeping in. He leaned down and shook her awake. 

“Hnh? Wazzat?” Odelia mumbled awake. 

“There’s something in the bushes,” Shaynen whispered. Odelia was on her feet in a second. 

“Where?” She demanded. Shaynen pointed where he’d seen the movement. Odelia pulled out a short sword and stomped into the bush. Shaynen watched awkwardly as she stomped around. She bent down and picked something out of the underbrush. Odelia walked back with a primitive looking spear in her hand. 

“What did it look like?” Odelia asked. 

“Red, small. Scaled?” Shaynen said. She nodded. 

“Whatever it was, it’s gone now.” Odelia said. She tossed the spear into the fire and sat down. Shaynen sat beside her. 

“You can go back to sleep.” She said. “I’ve got it from here.”

“I already did. I’m okay to stay awake.” Shaynen grabbed his tea and offered her a cup. 

“Kobolds.” Haagut scoffed. In the light of the morning Cleatus had picked out the trail of what Shaynen had seen during the night. “Was anything stolen?”

“No, nothing came into camp.” Shaynen insisted. Haagut hmm’d but he and Cleatus both checked their bags anyway. 

“Let’s hurry and get out of this area.” Haagut said. 

Camp was broken down and the party continued quickly. Cleatus and Haagut led the group with Odelia keeping a careful eye for followers. 

The quiet trailing through the hills was broken by a loud blast and sounds of unhinged screaming. The party charged toward the sound. Around the canyon corner there was a mess of Kobolds and a single dwarven looking man surrounded by them. Shaynen charged forward as Cleatus pulled out his bow. Shooting an arrow and killing a kobold at the same time as Shaynen reached the dwarven man. With a swing of his quarterstaff, Shaynen threw one of the kobolds, killing him instantly. The last one surrounding the dwarf turned to Shaynen. Shaynen planted his staff into the ground, using it as a counter balance as he swung around it and kicked the last kobold back. 

“Hi!” Shaynen chirped as he pulled his staff back out of the ground. “We’re here to help!” 

“More!” The Dwarf pointed. Atop the canyon’s cliffsides more enemies loomed over. Kobolds with wings took flight. Haagut shot a blast and disappeared into the scant trees. Odelia ran into the fight. She fumbled with her weapons, pulling the short sword out. She leapt up beside Shaynen.

“Come on!” She held out her free hand to the dwarf. He stared at her puzzled. “I’m going to take you to safety!” 

“Enemies.” The dwarf pointed. 

“Safety!” Odelia pointed to a small grouping of trees. She corralled him into the trees. Still upon the cliff was a kobold decked out in machinery and jangling bottles. He pulled one free and chucked it toward Shaynen. It shattered a short distance away and a swarm of rot grubs sprang out of the glass shards. Shaynen wrinkled his nose and quickly sprinted away from the slow moving swarm. Above the winged kobolds came with large rocks. Cleatus shot one down as Haagut picked up a stick from the ground and made it glow with strange magic. 

Shaynen looked up, one arm raised to knock the kobolds from the sky. A giant rock fell. Landing on his arm and easily dislocating his shoulder. He scooped up another rock in his offhand and threw it as hard as he could at his attacker. Knocking the kobold out of the skies and to the ground. Odelia dodged a rock falling at her. But no sooner had she recovered then Cleatus and Haagut dropped the rest of the flying kobolds from the skies. 

The last kobold, the one with the strange bottles, looked straight at Haagut and threw a bottle at him. It shattered at his feet and out of the shards sprang a cluster of centipedes that swarmed up onto Haagut. He shrieked then seized up and fell to the ground, twitching. 

Cleatus shot the kobold with his bottles and ran to Haagut. He picked up a stick and began smacking all the centipedes he could see crawling on the unconscious goblin. The dwarven man who’d been rescued ventured out to see what was going to happen next. Seeing Cleatus smacking Haagut repeatedly he picked up his own stick and joined in. 

Odelia was busy crushing the rot grubs. Finding and smashing the last one as Shaynen walked up. 

“What’s… happening?” He asked unsurely.

“Haagut’s got bugs.” Odelia said. She crossed her arms and watched. Shaynen nodded slowly. 

When the centipedes were crushed and nothing on Haagut moved any longer, Cleatus stood up and began rummaging around the bodies for valuables. The ashen skinned dwarven man looked around with a crazy glint in his eyes.

“You. Help. Me?” He pointed at Odelia. 

“Uh, yeah. We helped you.” She nodded. He shook his head. 

“No. Help. Me. Now.” He said. Odelia sighed and then began rambling off in a tongue that was difficult to distinguish as language. The dwarven man looked just as confused as Shaynen did. Odelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Help you with what?” She asked. 

“Family. Taken. Help. Get. Back.” He said. “Give. Staff.” The dwarven man pulled a staff with a white crystal off his back and held it out. 

“What’s going on?” Cleatus suddenly appeared behind Shaynen. Making him jump. 

“His family was taken by kobolds.” Odelia said. She walked to Haagut and very carefully and unsurely picked him up. 

“Yeah, he’s offering the staff in exchange for us helping him find them.” Shaynen stepped off to the side.

“We’re gonna have to wait for Haagut to… uh. Come back to us.” Odelia carried him to the rest of the party. 

“Then we set out at first light.” Cleatus said looking at the sky. He began moving toward a little cove in the canyon. Gathering firewood as he went. Odelia carried Haagut to the cove and sat him upright. 

“Thank you.” Haagut spoke suddenly. Making her jump. 

“Oh. Uh. Don’t mention it.” She cleared her throat. “Uh, How much have you been conscious for?” 

“Something about a stick and waiting for me.” He said. “I can’t move. The centipedes must have been venomous.” 

“Oh.. Can you… feel?” 

“I feel bruised.” 

“That’s cause Cleatus and the dwarf were smacking the centipedes.” Shaynen said as he walked up and used the rockwall of the canyon to reset his shoulder. 

“I beg your pardon?” Haagut asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Cleatus dropped a pile of strange berries into Haagut’s unmoving hand. 

“Yeah it’s nothing.” Odelia shot Shaynen a dirty look. “You, uh. Need help with that?” 

“... Yes.” Haagut said begrudgingly. Odelia picked up the berries from Haagut’s hand. He dropped open his mouth for her to drop a couple in. Neither making eye contact with each other. 

\---

“My. Name. Savant.” The dwarven man said. Haagut nodded slowly. His body was stiff but he could move again. Haagut held out a roasted rat to the dwarven man with a nod. 

“I am Haagut, the furry man in the tree is Cleatus. The woman; Odelia. The elven boy is Shaynen.” Haagut pointed to each sleeping party member. “I am told your family was taken?”

“Yes. Camp. Night. Kobold. Take.” Savant said. He took off a mouthful of roasted rat and chewed it up. He dug a little hole and took the mouthful of food out of his mouth and put it into the hole. Covering it back up and taking another mouthful.

“What was that?” Haagut asked. 

“Gift. Earth Mother. Give. Her. She. Give. Back.” Savant said with his mouth full.

“Ah, I understand.” Haagut agreed. Rolling out his stiff arms. He stood up and walked to each party member, waking them.

“Let’s hurry and find Savant’s family.” He said as the party gathered. Under the cover of the brisk morning, Savant led the party through the canyon to a dark cave. 

“Inside.” He said. Shaynen saw visions of the glowing summoner’s circle and dropped to the back as the party, led by Cleatus went inside. 

“Keep quiet,” Cleatus whispered. Lighting up a torch and handing it to Odelia. “And keep close.” Savant kept near the back of the line with Shaynen. Cleatus poked his head into every door they passed. Slowing him and Odelia down and letting Haagut take point. Shaynen and Savant kept close as they quietly found their way toward a set of three steps. Haagut inspected the steps that went up into a wide area of the cave where an underground river was running. He took his first step and there was a loud click. A cannonball shot out of the wall and into Haagut. 

Haagut slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground. From deep in the cave came the noise of alert. Shaynen knelt down to Haagut. He groaned and held his head. Kobolds flooded the area above the steps. From behind Cleatus vaulted over Shaynen and Haagut. Clearing the steps altogether and into the horde. Odelia ran past and leapt over the steps as well. Pulling her staff free as she ran. She and Cleatus jumped into combat with the mass of enemies. Shaynen inspected the step, he found a small pressure plate and outlined it with a few random items. 

“I found the trap,” Shaynen said to Haagut. He only groaned in response. Shaynen ran around the plate and into the mess of kobolds. Savant came up and ran into the crowd as well. Amidst the chaos of battle, Shaynen heard more scurrying in the depths of the cave. 

“How many d’you think we can take?” He yelled at Cleatus. The Tabaxi man laughed.

“Why? You scared, boy?” He asked. Shaynen cracked the skull of a Kobold in frustration.

“No!” Shaynen yelled loudly. He looked at Odelia quickly. “I’m just asking for her! She keeps getting knocked down!” Odelia turned to glare at Shaynen, coming very close to smacking Shaynen with her staff. Haagut ran up from behind with an otherworldly chime. A group of Kobolds with giant thick shields ran up and smashed into Odelia, knocking her back. She caught herself on her staff and bounced back. Slamming the Kobold back and into the dirt. 

Around the corner came a group of three with three prisoners. 

“Surrender or they die!” The well decked out leader of the Kobolds yelled. Odelia whipped her bag off of her shoulder and threw it like a net. Trapping a mess of kobolds and making a path for Cleatus to shoot. He took the shot and downed one of the end Kobolds. Shaynen fae stepped out of the center of the battle to behind the other end. Killing the other one and allowing the three dwarven prisoners to back away from the fight. Savant roared and charged at the leader. Tackling him to the ground and sinking his teeth into the Kobold’s neck.

The mass of enemies continued to swarm the party, though the ends were beginning to show. With bloody fingertips, Cleatus dispatched the last runner. Odelia spat and licked at the cut on her lip. Haagut massaged his temples and curled in a ball against the wall. Savant ran to the three other dwarves. Checking them over for any mortal wounds. 

When he was satisfied he walked to Cleatus. Holding out his staff. 

“Thank. Save. Family.” He said. “Staff. Reward.” Cleatus took it slowly. 

“Uh. Thank you.” He said slowly. Savant nodded and gathered his family together. He dug a small hole and dropped a bag that jingled of coin into it. 

“What is that?” Odelia asked. 

“A gift for the Earth mother. We were talking about it earlier.” Haagut said as he and Shaynen joined the party. Savant nodded with a grunt.

"Rest. Cave. Yours." He said. Then led his family away.

"Rest of the cave is ours," Odelia shrugged. She and Cleatus began poking in doors and rifling through things.

"Haagut," Shaynen asked as they trailed behind. 

"Hm," Haagut asked as he inspected a tiny kobold hole. 

"Where'd your magic come from?" Shaynen asked absently. "I mean that chiming thing you do is magic isn't it?" 

"It just came to me," Haagut turned to Shaynen. "It was a gift, given to me."

"You just asked and it came?" Shaynen asked.

"Yes. Why? Do you just take?" Haagut turned to Shaynen warily.

"No, I mean it just happens. I dont know how I do it…" Shaynen trailed off. He shook his head. "Ah. But your magic, you've communicated with something that bestowed magic to you." 

"Uh… yes I guess that is one way to look at it." Haagut nodded slowly.

"So then… why did you leave home?" Shaynen asked. "If you found what you were looking for?"

"I didn't… what are you on about?" Haagut asked.

"Why leave? I mean, back at the monastery you found what you were looking for and that was that…but-" Shaynen started but was interrupted.

"You're from a monastery? I suppose that makes sense…"Haagut went back to inspecting the cave. "I don't suppose you've seen a hob-goblin with grey hair? Uses a sword and shield?"

"I've only ever spoken to one goblin… you," Shaynen said. Haagut nodded.

"I got on his bad side, he tried to have me killed. So I had to run." Haagut said.

"Oh… yeah that makes sense." Shaynen nodded.

"Look what we found," Odelia said. She threw a hat at Haagut.

"It's a hat of disguise, it'll… uh… cover up. That." Cleatus said. "My Captain head one of those. Used to pull all sorts of pranks on us." Shaynen lit up.

"You said you didn't have any good stories! That sounds hilarious!" Shaynen got to his feet. 

"I don't. It's not." Cleatus said. Shaynen frowned deeply. 

"Thanks. For the hat…" Haagut cleared his throat. "Did you find anything else?" 

"Driftglobe." Odelia shrugged.

"Ah." Haagut nodded. He looked back to the tunnels. "I'm going to try investigating these tunnels."

"Okay. Be careful though. You're the only one who can fit in there." Shaynen said. Haagut nodded and disappeared into the tunnels.


	5. The One With Cleatus' Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaynen gets to have a talk with the powers that be.

“So... “ Shaynen looked at Cleatus shiftily. “That.. uh captain and hat of disguise…”

“Not a chance.” Cleatus deadpanned. Shaynen nodded and looked at Odelia.

“Odelia,” He smiled. “Where you from?”

“Not here.” She said. Shaynen nodded as his face fell. He sighed heavily. 

“Ah, here.” Cleatus held out his hand to Shaynen. He excitedly held out his hands and Cleatus dropped a pair of gold coins into Shaynen’s palms. 

“Oh.” Shaynen said disappointedly. 

“You’re welcome.” Cleatus cleared his throat and looked toward the bag left by the dwarves. A sharp spear tip stabbed out of the cave. Shaynen jumped up and out of the way as Cleatus strung back an arrow and Odelia jumped forward. A black dust covered figure slipped out. 

“Uh… Haagut?” Odelia asked. 

“Yeah?” The coal dusted figure looked up. He shook his head and the dust flew off. “Look what I found!” He held up the spear 

“Cool.” Odelia rolled her eyes. “Let’s get out here.” She and Haagut led the way out, Shaynen skipped up behind them but noticed Cleatus wasn’t with them. He turned and saw the Tabaxi leaning for the bag half buried in the dirt. He cleared his throat loudly. Cleatus looked up in surprise. He quickly stood up and scratched behind his ear nonchalantly. Cleatus quickly passed Shaynen, who glared at him the whole way out of the cave. 

Later that night, while the party camped; Haagut pulled out a small gemstone. It’s glimmer caught the eye of Odelia. 

“What is that?” She came and sat next to him. 

“I found it in the cave,” He said. “It’s kinda pretty.” 

“What? You collect rocks or something?” Odelia asked. Haagut smiled slowly. He quickly dug into his bag. Tossing a golden bag to the side carelessly. He pulled out a little burlap sack and opened it up to a bag full of strange and interesting looking rocks. 

“Oh lookit that. You do.” She said quietly. “But, what’s that?” She pointed to the golden bag.

“Uh, just some fancy sticks.” Haagut grabbed the bag and opened it up to reveal a very nice set of lockpicks and thieves tools. 

“Sticks.” Odelia said. 

“Yeah. Stole them off a very nice caravan. Some really well off guy.” Haagut said, Shaynen looked up to the conversation. “Kept these in a locked chest. It was the only thing in there.” Shaynen thought for a second then turned away from the conversation again. 

“Weird.” Odelia shook her head. “But if the chest was locked that means you know how to use these… sticks?” 

“Sure, they are a bit more… fancy. Than anything I’ve ever used… But in essence. Yes.” Haagut said. 

“That’s… pretty cool.” Odelia nodded, a tiny touch of a smile tried to grace her face. But didn’t quite make it. Haagut shrugged and stuffed the golden bag back into his pack. He pulled up the burlap sack again.

“You wanna see my rocks?” He asked with a little crazy in his eyes.

“Nope.” Odelia got up and quickly left. 

The party arrived in Loudwater soon after. Haagut ducked into the bushes to put the hat of disguise on. He carefully crafted a new face for himself. Taking up the appearance of a short haired halfling. 

Cleatus strode into town, greeting everyone in the town by name. He led the party to the Loudwater Inn.

“Ya’ll can stay here while I go… uh.. Take care of some business.” Cleatus said. He waved toward the barkeeper, a stout little dwarven lass who bounced over. 

“Hey Honey, these guys are with me.” He said.

“Oh well I’ll set aside a few rooms on the house then.” The dwarven girl giggled.

“You’re not the kind of creep that calls the waitresses ‘honey’ and ‘sugar’ and is generally cringey as hell are you?” Odelia winced.

“What? No. Honey’s her name.” Cleatus said. The barmaid laughed loudly. 

“I’ll just get those rooms set aside.” She chuckled and disappeared behind the bar. 

“Uh, one more thing.” Cleatus said as he turned to leave. “Don’t get into any trouble or you’re on your own.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Odelia said. Cleatus left the tavern and the party to their own devices. 

“So! What should-” Shaynen turned but Odelia and Haagut were already leaving the tavern. “Guess we could meet up again later… that’s… cool.” 

“Where we heading?” Odelia asked.

“There-” Haagut started but was startled by the different sound his voice made. He cleared his throat and started again. “There’s a magic shop up here, I think.”

“Cool.” Odelia nodded. Haagut opened the door to the small unassuming building with no name on it’s sign. The air was heavy with dust and the floor was crowded with shelves. Odelia began wandering about the store shelves. Poking and inspecting the items. Haagut went straight to the counter. He knocked twice on the wood and from out the side door popped an old man. 

“Oh yes! Travellers! What can I do for you?” He asked cheerily. 

“I.. uh. I just need this identified.” Haagut placed the spear onto the counter. The shopkeeper combed through his beard as he poked and prodded at the spear. Hmm’ing and haw’ing for a full minute.

“Yes.. This seems to have soaked up quite a bit of energy. It’s not properly enchanted by any means. But it has a sort of natural enchantment. Like it was next to something very powerful for a very long time.” The shopkeeper said. Haagut pulled the shiny gem from his pocket.

“Like this?” He asked. The shopkeeper went to take it but paused. Quickly grabbing a rag and using it to take the gem without touching it. 

“Fascinating.” He murmured. “Yes, this is exactly the kind of thing. Amazing, something like this should petrify anyone who touches it.”

“The one I found it one was petrified.” Haagut said. 

“Oh, well. There you go.” The shopkeeper shrugged. He inspected the gemstone closely. “Yes. This stone is a dormant elemental. It could be used to enchant but it also could… ah… hatch like an egg. If you will. Birthing an elemental. Now, this is a process that could take hours or it could take years. The incubation time greatly impacts the strength of the elemental.”

“Any way to tell what kind of elemental it’ll be? Or how long it’ll take?” Haagut asked. 

“Well yes…” The shopkeeper said, tugging his beard a little. “There is a ritual that can be performed. But it’s very expensive. I’d have to part with some very rare materials to do it.”

“How much?” Odelia walked up to the counter.

“Around, I’d say. 500 gold.” The Shopkeeper said. Haagut paled. Odelia shrugged. 

“Sorry, man.” She said to Haagut.

“Well I could always perform the ritual and then accept the gem as payment,” The shopkeeper offered. 

“Ah, no. Thank you though,” Haagut said as he took the gem back barehanded. “If I manage to come across so much I will return.” 

“Very well, I’ll be waiting; my little goblin friend!” The shopkeeper grinned. Haagut nearly dropped the gem.

“What?” He asked. 

“Oh, you are, are you not?” The shopkeeper asked. 

“Ah… I mean yes.” Haagut recomposed himself. “But, it would probably be very bad if anyone else found out.” 

“Oh yes, that is very true.” The shopkeeper agreed. “But don’t you worry. I won’t say anything.” The shopkeeper gave a little wink. Haagut smiled weakly. The shopkeeper turned to Odelia. 

“Anything I can do for you?” He asked, chipper. “Those enchanted gloves look nice!”

“Can it!” Odelia commanded. Her whole demeanor flipped like a switch. She turned abruptly and stormed out of the shop. 

“I’m sorry,” Haagut winced. He grabbed his spear and ran out the door after Odelia.

“Papa!” The small white Tabaxi cub ran across the fenced in yard as Cleatus opened the gate. He swung the little boy up onto his shoulder as he walked in. 

“How’s my Zvetaara?” Cleatus asked. 

“Mama made me take a bath!” The boy whined. 

“How terrible!” Cleatus carried his son into the farmhouse Laughing at the boy’s recount of everything that happened since his father had been gone. Just outside the kitchen door was a Tabaxi woman hanging the laundry. She smiled when she turned and saw Cleatus. 

“Ah Priya, you’re home.” She smiled. Cleatus put his son down and embraced his wife. 

“All is well?” He asked.

“Always is.” She replied. “How’d the contract go?” 

“Unexpected.” He sighed. He looked down to his son and cleared his throat, whispering into his wife’s ear; “I’ll tell you later.”

“For now, here.” Cleatus pulled his coin purse free and put it into his wife’s hands. Briefly opening it and swiping out two silver coins. He bent down to his son and handed them to him. “And this, is for you my Zvetaara, don’t spend it all in one place.” The boy took the two coins, dancing around overly excited at the allowance.

“Ah,” Cleatus’ wife sighed happily. “What a relief, I don’t have to cook tonight.” 

“Oh you’re going to make me do all the hard work after fighting for my very life?” Cleatus teased. 

“What can I say? You’re better at it.” She chuckled.   
…

Shaynen wandered his way through to the large parking area for caravans. It was fairly crowded with the comings and goings of different large groups and covered wagons. Among them was a large group of forest elves packing up their wagon.

“Good morning!” Shaynen called as he approached. 

“Morning.” Called the elder man. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m looking for a particular route into the forest,” Shaynen said. “Old, probably not used anymore.”

“There are many routes in and out of the forest. None that can be found unless you know where to look.” The elder said dismissively. Shaynen frowned. 

“Well the one I’m looking for was used most likely only a handful of times. During a sort of migration or something. I don’t remember it exactly. Just a lot of caravans and everyone needing to leave.” Shaynen thought hard about the very fuzzy memories that he didn’t really have.

“Never was any such thing.” The elder shrugged.

“Excuse me?” Shaynen asked.

“Y’heard me. Unless you can prove me wrong?” The elder stared hard at Shaynen. The boy flushed, he shifted uncomfortably.

“Just what little I remember and what I was told.” He mumbled. 

“Why don’t you run off then? Go die to a dragon or whatever you young folks do these days.” The elven caravan snapped and moved away. Shaynen watched it go numbly. He stared at where it disappeared through the trees until a halfling woman asked it he could move so they could make camp. 

Shaynen sulked his way back to the Loudwater inn. Picking a table in the corner of the large dining hall and huddling up with his head on the table. Minutes later Odelia and Haagut came in chatting quietly. They sat across from Shaynen without pausing in their conversation. Cleatus came in soon after and sat at the head of the table. 

“So, where are we going next?” He asked. 

“Excuse me?” Honey the waitress came up. She held out a little envelope to Cleatus. “This came in a few minutes ago, the deliverer said it went to a party matching your description.” 

“Oh, thanks Honey.” Cleatus said. She nodded and went on to her chores. Cleatus looked over the unmarked envelope..

“What is it?” Haagut asked. 

“Dunno, it’s got that thing Shaynen’s wearing.” Cleatus turned over the envelope to show the wax seal in the shape of a dreamcatcher. Shaynen sat upright and snatched the envelope out of the man’s hand. He lifted the flap and unfolded the letter. It only said one thing;

Grandfather Tree 

Shaynen’s eyes went wide. He flailed for a second before practically throwing the letter at Cleatus.

“This! Do you know where this is?” He asked hurriedly.

“Yes, I’ve brought one or two people there a few times.” Cleatus nodded. He hailed Honey again and ordered a round of drinks for the table. Ordering mead for Haagut, ale for himself and Odelia and he stared hard at Shaynen before finally asking for water.

“Take me there.” Shaynen commanded. 

“No.” Cleatus didn’t even pause. 

“What? Why? I need to go there.” He pleaded.

“It’s dangerous. The High Forest is dense and filled with deadly creatures, plants, and tons of other deadly shit.” Cleatus explained. “Unless you can offer me a good amount of coin to make it worth it, the answer is no.” 

“I have ten gold.” Shaynen said. Cleatus laughed aloud.

“That’s not nearly enough.” He shook his head.

“Why is this so important to you?” Haagut took up the letter to examine it. “What’s this symbol?”

“It’s from the Church of Dreams, it’s a fairly localized monastery I wouldn’t expect anyone to be familiar with it. I was brought there as a child and have been retracing some steps which has led me to the High Forest but I have absolutely no proof of my family ever really existing and it’s VERY difficult to move forward but I cannot just turn away NOW THAT I HAVE SOMETHING REAL IN MY HANDS!” Shaynen devolved into yelling and realized how worked up he was getting. As well as the added attention. “Maybe we should change the subject.”

“I feel for you kid, really I do.” Cleatus said sympathetically. “But the trail into the High Forest is dangerous and I would need at least as much as a life to make the journey worth it.” Shaynen’s shoulders slumped. 

“How much is a life worth to you?” Haagut asked. 

“Bout… ah 30 gold.” Cleatus shrugged as the drinks were delivered. Shaynen thought this over. He pulled up his bag and went hunting through it. A few odds and ends but there was one thing… 

“How about a trade?” He asked quietly. “I have an item worth more than 30 gold. Take me to the Grandfather tree and it’s yours.” Cleatus leaned back in his chair and thought it over with a long drink.

“And what about us?” Odelia asked. “What are we getting out of it?”

“I only have one,” Shaynen mumbled. 

“You don’t have to come.” Cleatus said. Putting his tankard back onto the table. He took the letter from Haagut and looked at it, then to Shaynen.

“Is this really that important?” He asked. Shaynen nodded. Cleatus sighed heavily. “Fine then. But I want half upfront.”

“I have ten gold.” Shaynen said again. Cleatus held out his hand and Shaynen tossed his coin purse into it. 

“All right then. We leave at dawn.” Cleatus got up and tossed a coin to Honey on his way out of the Tavern.

Cleatus felt something tickling at his ear. He swatted at it. The forest night was full of noise with insects and animals. The party slept below as they camped for their first night in the forest. Another tickling feeling at his other ear. He scratched at it with a fowl curse under his breath about mosquitoes. 

A child’s giggle reached his ear and made his head snap to the side. A strike of fear that his son could have followed them so far into the forest drove him out of his tree. He landed deftly on the grass. Looking over the faces of his party. Haagut slept by the fire, protectively holding onto the hat of disguise. Odelia was propped up in a corner with a snarl on her sleeping face. Shaynen’s usually still body was twitching violently. 

Cleatus felt the tickle at his ear but this time it came with the child’s giggle. A little white orb hovered flew past his head and into the forest. Joining a little chorus of other little orbs that were dancing around the campsite. Each had their own disembodied voice that trailed along with it. Cleatus crouched down, the lights advanced and began dancing around him. They were being drawn to the crystal atop the staff. He took the staff off his back and held it out for the orbs. They danced around the crystal and disappeared into it. Each one that vanished would bring Cleatus a haunting vision of fire and chaos.

When the orbs were settled inside the orb Cleatus pried the gem off of the staff and set it onto his bow. The crystal settled in with a mind of its own. Creating a bed of vines that wound around his bow. 

He returned to his place in the tree for the rest of his watch.

“Hey, it’s your watch.” Cleatus touched Shaynen’s shoulder gently. Shaynen jerked in shock. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them again Cleatus was already gone. Shaynen sighed and stood up to stretch. The fire flickered and out of it came a porcupine silhouette. It waddled off toward the forest. Shaynen ran halfway across the camp after it. He paused and doubled back to shake Odelia awake. He rapidly told her he was going to investigate and ran off before her eyes were even fully opened. 

Shaynen ran off into the forest to catch up with the porcupine. He found the glowing spirit waddling along the forest floor. Beside him another little spirit came into view, a small frog. More and more came through the bushes, all leading in the same direction. His little dreamcatcher lit up and pulled forward along with the spirits. 

Excitement surged through Shaynen. He ran forward, passing other spirits that were crowding together. All heading to the same place. A tree of shimmering gold broke through the treeline, reaching up toward the sky. He ran toward the large opening in the tree at full speed. The tree’s glow brightened blindingly. As Shaynen ran into the threshold he was catapulted back by the tree’s golden light. 

He landed hard on his behind a good distance away. He looked up at the golden tree, dazed. When he sat up, three figures had appeared in front of the tree. Shaynen got to his feet slowly, watching the spirits enter the opening in the tree. 

“Excuse me?” He asked as he approached the three figures. They turned to him in perfect unison. None of them had faces or any real features of any kind. The one on the left was broad and muscled, the one on the right had perfect posture but a thin frame. In the middle was a rapidly changing figure that had no clear shape and was more of a suggestive mist. Shaynen stepped back as they looked at him expectantly. 

“I-” The words caught in his throat. “What is this place?” 

“It is a waypoint,” The mist in the middle said in a strangely distorted voice. “It connects the spirits with those who receive them. It is a place of question and reflection. It offers no answer for you.” Shaynen frowned. 

“I have enough questions.” He said.

“And yet you’ve not asked them.”

“Okay… Where are all the spirits going?” Shaynen looked around at the glowing outlines still all moving toward the tree.

“The tree.” 

“What’s in the tree?” 

“Questions.”

Shaynen sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Let us ask the questions.” The mist said. “Where are you?”

“The High Forest.” Shaynen didn’t hesitate. “Where should I be?”

“Let’s try again; where are you? What are you doing right now?” The mist asked. Shaynen pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t understand the question.” He said slowly. “Why can’t I go in the tree?”

“Only the pure and not of this realm may enter.” The spirit said. Shaynen nodded. He walked to the nearest tree to put his back to it. He sat and drew in a deep breath. Those not of this realm. Where was he? 

He closed his eyes and went to drift above the material world…

His eyes opened. He was back at the camp. Odelia and Haagut were fast asleep. Cleatus was moving through the camp quietly. Trying not to wake anyone. 

Shaynen drifted back to the forest with the golden tree. 

“I’m not in the material plane,” He answered. The mist nodded in an awkward way. 

“What’s in the tree?” They asked. Shaynen got to his feet and brushed off the dirt that wasn’t there. 

“I don’t know, I can’t. I need to go in the tree.” Shaynen said. “But only the not of this world can go in-”

“Those who are pure OR not of this world.” The misty figure corrected.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped. 

“You know what it means.” 

Shaynen grit his teeth together, looking at his chest. 

“Well. How do I get rid of it?” He asked. “I can’t just reach inside and pull it out.”

“Can’t you?” 

Shaynen looked down intrigued. Maybe he could. He reached, shocked and horrified when his hands went right through his chest. He felt around carefully until he pulled out a glowing golden cage, with the demon laying dormant inside it. 

Immediately his thoughts went to the party, of putting the demon right in the middle of them and forcing them to address it. Instead he put it down and walked away from it. Pausing only for a second to look back at it.

“It’s not actually out, is it?” He asked. The mist didn’t reply. Shaynen sighed but shook it off and turned back to the tree. He carefully walked through the threshold and into the glowing tree. As he walked he saw not only spirits walking the same direction as him, but also some going back. He walked through the hall and into a giant open cavern that was white with light. The ceiling was tangled with the dreamcatcher design. In the very center of the cavern was a large glowing pool where all the spirits were congregating; looking in and then turning away. 

Shaynen felt apprehension in her chest, mixed with a real uncertainty he’d never felt before. He was able to move right through the glowing spirits, they didn’t seem to see him at all. In the glowing pool of light was reflected images. All of Shaynen. 

Past, present and future were all being played rapidly with no seeming coherence of any kind. Shaynen sat heavily on the wooden floor. 

“I don’t understand.” He said. The misty figure appeared beside him. 

“Don’t you?” The mist asked him. Shaynen looked up at him and then at all the spirits coming and going. 

“It’s me, I understand that.” Shaynen said. “What I don’t understand is why everyone is turning away. I’ve done everything right, haven’t I?”

“You have, but that is exactly the reason.” The misty figure said. Shaynen stared at it betrayed. “You’ve walked the line exactly with no detours. You’ve done nothing of any interest to anyone.” Shaynen looked over all the spirits miserably.

“There is one thing you’ve done that was of interest, and that has brought all these guides here today.” 

Shaynen looked up in interest but then his face paled as he looked back toward the way out. 

“But if that… then why?” He asked.

“It has its own issues. It makes those interested think twice as they would have to deal with it as well as your personal demons.” The mist said. Shaynen curled up and watched as the golden pool went blank. He sighed wordlessly.

“May I ask a very difficult question?” 

Shaynen shrugged. 

“What is it you want from your guide?” The misty figure asked. Shaynen looked up confused.

“What?” He asked. 

“What is it you want? Do you want them to come in and battle your… very literal and metaphorical demons? Rid you of all your imperfections? What are you asking of these spirits?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t want the demon, but without it… I’m just.” Shaynen sighed and covered his face. “I don’t know. I.” He sighed and balled up. 

“Am I even going to find anything? Is there anything to find in this forest? Or is there nothing?” He asked finally.

“That is for you to discover.”


	6. The One With The Undead City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out Cleatus' is afraid of water and Shaynen has ghost hands.

“The heartblood river was called that for the red color that the waters used to run.The city of Carsei was built on the river and it was plagued by a lich. Causing the river to run red. It’s abandoned now.” Cleatus said as he packed up camp. “We’ll have to cross the river, can everyone swim?” 

“I can,” Odelia said as she got into her armor. 

“So can I,” Haagut had changed his face to the halfling again and was kicking dirt over the campfire.

“Shaynen! I’ll bet you can’t swim, eh?” Cleatus yelled jovially. Shaynen had been laying in the same spot, staring into the leaves of the trees since Haagut woke him up. His head just fell to the side to look at Cleatus with dead eyes.

“Yeah… I know how you feel.” Cleatus laughed after a while. “Uh, y’know how most cats don’t really like water?” 

“Oh no, Cleatus you’re not-” Odelia sighed.

“Yeah. I’m not really exempt from that either.” Cleatus laughed awkwardly. “Shaynen knows what I’m talking about!” Life returned to Shaynen’s eyes as he looked at Cleatus with a hesitance. 

“N-no, I know how to swim..” He said quietly. “But I’m sure Odelia wouldn’t mind carrying you over the water.” Odelia threw a sharp look at Shaynen. 

“Well there also might be a bridge in the remains of Carsei,” Cleatus said.”At the very least that might be where the water is the shallowest.” 

“All right then.” Odelia agreed. “We head for lich city.” 

Travel through the High forest was fairly uneventful if quieter than normal. Three days in, the party camped. 

“I’ll take last watch,” Shaynen said immediately after the fire had been built. He threw his bag down in a little corner and fell on it heavily. Choosing to sleep instead of meditating. 

“Ah…’ll take first,” Cleatus coughed. 

“Second.” Odelia called. Haagut didn’t have time to even open his mouth.

“Right.” He coughed afterward. Odelia found herself a nice defensible spot and got comfortable. Haagut hesitantly took his hat off and held it as he curled up to sleep. Cleatus scaled a tree and kept his lookout. 

As he listened he heard the sound of rustling and began smelling something off. With an unsettling feeling he jumped down from his tree and slunk into the underbrush. Silent as the grave he slipped between the branches. Following the sound to a pair of undead ghouls ripping into a well dressed corpse. He pulled his bow free and nocked an arrow. Waiting. 

One of the ghouls lifted their head and turned their head toward the camp. When they stood up Cleatus shot the arrow. It sunk into one of the ghoul’s shoulders, Cleatus then turned and ran toward camp.

“We’ve got trouble!” He yelled. He jumped onto a rock that led into the camp and strung another arrow. Shaynen woke up first. He jumped up and grabbed his quarterstaff and ran to where Cleatus was standing with his bow drawn. As Odelia ran up behind him he saw the two ghouls running toward the camp. Odelia ran ahead of him with her staff out. One of the ghouls ran up to her, but she was ready. She smashed it in the chest and shoved it back. They other ghoul jumped out from the brush. Tackling Odelia to the ground. Sinking its chipped teeth into Odelia's shoulder. 

Odelia choked breathlessly as their muscles seized up and they were paralyzed. Shaynen and Cleatus acted immediately. Shaynen smashed the ghoul as hard as he could with his staff. Cleatus shot an arrow with enough force that the ghoul was thrown off Odelia. Haagut ran up and brought out a stick. He shook it and a dry shaking sound came out of it. He pointed it at the remaining ghoul and spoke a foriegn word at it. Casting Turn Undead. The ghoul jerked and turned and ran. Cleatus pulled back another arrow and shot an arrow into the running ghoul. Hitting its knee and crippling it. Shaynen jumped over Odelia and ran down the path. Leaping over the ghoul as it gave final death spasms from the ghoul Cleatus crippled. 

He ran to the one Cleatus had knocked back. Hitting it hard enough to knock his head around. Haagut leaned down to Odelia and began trying to heal her wounds. 

"Just give a shout when you can feel something," Haagut cleared his throat and began shaking a stick over Odelia's body and casting Cure Wounds. Shaynen walked over to Cleatus as he jumped down from the rock vantage point. Shaynen watched Haagut healing Odelia.

"Odelia just… can't stay on her feet, huh." He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Mm," Cleatus hummed. Looking around the camp for any other dangers. 

"I think… maybe.. this was a bad idea." Shaynen said quietly.

"What?" Cleatus asked.

"I said maybe we should turn back." Shaynen said a little louder. 

"What? Why?" Cleatus looked at Shaynen. 

"Well look," Shaynen huffed. "It's all my fault that this happened. I'm the reason we're here." Shaynen reached into his pack and pulled out a health potion. 

"Here, this is what I was going to give you. It's worth over 30gp so.. here." Shaynen handed the potion to Cleatus. The Tabaxi man's ear twitched as he took the potion. 

"Oh… thanks. Look it's really not worth getting upset over." Cleatus shoved the potion into his own bag. "There's always a risk of death. Y'know I think it's better to die having done something then live doing nothing." Cleatus clapped Shaynen's shoulder and headed back up a tree. Odelia got to her feet and stumbled back to her camp spot and fell to the ground. Haagut walked over to Shaynen.

"Odelia is out for the night. You want to switch your watch with her?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Shaynen nodded. Haagut yawned and found a little ditch to curl up and call asleep in.

Shaynen sat down by the fire and stared into it.

"Hey look!" Shaynen pointed down the road. Where a trail of caravans were parked. Cleatus stepped ahead of the party. He approached the three ill-armored guards who saw him first.

“Halt!” The leading one yelled. Cleatus held his hands up and kept approaching.

“Friendly!” Cleatus called back. The three guards hesitated but relaxed. 

“More travellers? Where y’headed?” The guard asked. 

“The Great Grandfather Tree.” Cleatus said. “You?”

“Carsei, this caravan is filled with settlers. They want to rebuild the town.” The guard said, “Here, I’ll take you to the soon to be chief of the town. He can tell you more.” The guard led the party into the caravan. Right to the middle where a dwarven merchant was packing up his camp site. 

“Hey we got some more travellers.” The guard introduced the party and then walked away. The dwarven merchant looked at the strange group. 

“So, looking to reinhabit Carsei?” Cleatus said.

“Yeah,” The dwarf sighed. “This has been a cursed journey. As it would happen something is causing the dead to rise from Carsei. We’ve lost so many guards, just last night one of our merchants disappeared. Still missing.”

“He’s not missing. We found him.” Shaynen said. The dwarven man looked up hopefully. Cleatus pulled out a signet ring he’d scrounged off last night’s body.

“Here’s all that’s left of him.” Cleatus said. He handed over the ring. The dwarf’s face fell. 

“I see.” He said quietly. 

“We have to pass through Carsei, we could try and clear out the undead for you.” Cleatus offered. “We’ll take two of your three guards and clear out the city for you all.”

“Much obliged travellers. I’m sure we can rustle up some coin for your troubles.” The dwarven man said. He whistled and the three guards came running. 

“Theo and Kal, you’ll go with them to clear out Carsei. Tayn, you’ll stay here with us.” The dwarven leader said. Theo and Kal stepped closer to the party as Tayn looked around uneasily. 

The party with the two new guards head down the dirt road for Carsei. 

“So your names are Theo and Kal?” Haagut pushed to the front of the party. 

“Uh, yes. That is us.” Theo cleared his throat. Haagut thrust a hand out to Theo.

“Baron Fabius Von Fizzlebottom!” He declared.

“WHO?” Cleatus, Odelia, and Shaynen all said in a single voice. 

“That’s my name!” Haagut jovially skipped. The party all shared an incredulous look. 

The party reached the deserted remains of Carsei in less than an hour. The river ran through the middle of the still standing city. It was all unnervingly silent. Shaynen and Cleatus snuck through the buildings, leaving no doorway unopened. But there was no hint of anything living or dead. 

“I don’t see any undead.” Shaynen said as they reached the middle of the city. 

“Yeah well, we need to keep investigating. Y’know hunt for clues. Just like in those Hemlock Bones books,” Cleatus said. Shaynen stared at him blankly. “Y’know. Uh. It’s elementary my dear, Mattsen?” Shaynen shook his head.

“I don’t know what that is?” He frowned. 

“Yeah… I forget you grew up under a rock," Cleatus said. He turned and his pupils contracted to nothing but slits. He drew in a deep breath.

"There's undead here. In the graveyard." Cleatus said.

"Well, duh." Odelia scoffed. The graveyard across the road was filled with freshly filled graves. Cleatus and Kal walked into the graveyard. Kal gave his shovel to Cleatus and he began digging up the graveyard. With only one shovel the rest of the group could only wait and watch for something to happen. The first grave was empty. A cold air settled over the yard, sending shivers up everyone's spine. 

The second grave was also empty. A quiet sound reached Shaynen's ears. The sound of scraping and digging from below the ground. Cleatus sunk his shovel into the third grave and a bony hand grabbed it. The shovel was ripped out of Cleatus' hands and threw it across the yard. More hands broke out of the dirt. Cleatus pulled out his bow and started shooting as soon as a head was visible. 

Nearly every grave held an undead, clawing up from the dirt. Shaynen took two steps and vanished in a glow of autumn leaves. Reappearing in the center of a mob just coming out of their graves. The glowing leaves appeared with him, each one flew outwards and circled the rising undead. They vanished, leaving only a small dazed look on the ghoul’s faces. 

Two of them losing the dazed look almost immediately as Shaynen and Haagut both moved. Shaynen brought his staff down hard onto the closest ghoul and Haagut pointed at a fallen tree branch and shrieked at it. The fallen branch leapt up and swung at another ghoul. 

Odelia vaulted over the fence, shoving over and stomping on a ghoul that tried to run at Cleatus. He gave a quick nod of thanks at her and Odelia nodded back. The rest of the ghouls in the graveyard surged forward. Swarming around the party. A mass of exposed bones swinging wildly for any purchase. Another arrow flew from Cleatus and Theo but neither seemed to slow the shambling crowd. The ghouls who’d been knocked to the ground began to twitch. Rising back up. 

“They’re getting back up!” Haagut yelled. He stumbled around the fence as Shaynen was overwhelmed by ghouls. He swatted away the claws with his staff, constantly being swung around to fend off the oncoming attacks. Even with the animated stick swinging at the ghouls they paid it no mind. 

Haagut pulled out his spear and thrust it through the back of a ghoul. Throwing it to the ground. Shaynen was jerked around again, with a slight gap in the onslaught he tried to attack. But the ghoul he tried to hit grabbed onto his quarterstaff. Ripping it out of his hands, and throwing it over the fence. The ghoul lunged forward and Shaynen reacted. Stepping forward and making two quick jabs that knocked the ghoul down. 

Cleatus and Theo danced around each other, shooting while the other reloaded. Odelia wasn’t still. Darting around to follow where the reloader was and knocking away the ghouls attempting to run up. 

Kal brought out his sword to the side of Haagut, helping give Shaynen room to breathe. Every ghoul that dropped was only down for a few minutes before rising again and swarming in tighter. 

WIth no boundaries between himself and the swarm, Shaynen could only do his best to block and smack away the flurry of attacks. Failing miserably as the claws ripped into him and latched onto his shirt. 

“Back. Off!” He commanded. A bright light erupted out of him. Throwing the ghouls in front of him to the ground. He stood up in shock as a second pair of golden outlined arms that waved in and out from his physical arms. 

Another ghoul snatched at his shoulder, he turned. Thinking about attacking, the golden astral arms reacted before he did. Backhanding the ghoul away and smacking another. 

“They’re staying dead!” Haagut pointed. Shaynen was hardly aware of the ghouls final deaths. Getting a little hysterical as he turned to face more ghouls. Attacking with the new appendages. The chill over the graveyard began to lift, The ghouls started falling one after the other and staying dead. 

Soon the graveyard was still. Only the party still stood. 

The funeral pyre was lit and the flames swallowed the dead bodies in seconds. Once all the bodies were charred the fire went dark green. Shaynen and Cleatus looked around the rest of the graveyard for any other ghouls that hadn’t been thrown into the fire. Odelia told Kal and Theo to head back to the caravans and bring them into the city. 

Haagut stared into the fire. His eyes narrowed then he slapped the arm of the nearest person who happened to be Shaynen. 

“Do you see that?” He asked. Shaynen looked into the fire as Odelia walked up to the fire. 

“See what?” She asked. Shaynen nodded slowly.

“The little forest spirit standing in the fire?” Shaynen asked. “Yes. I do.” Inside the fire was a small little sprite with black gaping holes for eyes. 

“Whatcha all staring at?” Cleatus asked as he walked over. 

“That.” Odelia pointed. The little forest spirit looked at Cleatus and held out a little hand. Pointing towards a tall white crypt. 

“Oh, yeah. I have… Uh.. well a sort of understanding with them. I take care of things that are… well OUTSIDE of the natural order and they uh.. Help me out.” Cleatus shrugged. He waved toward the spirit in the fire and walked for the crypt. 

“Cool. How’d you find that?” Shaynen asked, running up beside him. 

“I uh.. Didn’t. They found me.” Cleatus said. He looked up at the door and the foreign writing above it. 

“In time even death may die, let it be sealed so that when the time is nigh the hero may come and cross the forest sky,” Shaynen said.

“What?” Cleatus asked. 

“That’s what the writing above the door says.” Shaynen pointed. 

“What language is it?” Haagut asked as he and Odelia walked up behind. 

“Celestial,” Shaynen said as he inspected the door. He pushed it and it swung open. The entire crypt was lined with silver and bare. With only a single pedestal and an urn atop it. The party walked into the room. Odelia went to the center and to the urn. A glow of realization hit her eye and she drew her quarterstaff. She swung at the urn, a glowing barrier appeared and repelled her attack. Frantically she continued her onslaught. 

“What is it?” Shaynen asked, running over. 

“It’s a Lich reliquary! We need to destroy it!” She snapped over her shoulder. Cleatus straightened. He pulled a dagger free and began attempting to break through the barrier as well. Shaynen stepped back. 

“Wow, you are so dedicated. Where was all this energy and determination when a demon was summoned?” He asked sarcastically. Cleatus held up the dagger at Shaynen threateningly. 

“Bring up that damn demon again and you will lose speaking privileges.” He snarled. Shaynen pressed his lips together in a frown.

“Well what kind of magic is the barrier?” He asked.

“Alteration Shaynen, even and IDIOT would know that!” Odelia scoffed. Shaynen sneered. As he left the crypt he saw Haagut. He’d made a little hole in the dirt and was preparing to run. Shaynen jumped out of the way as Haagut charged, spear in hand. Haagut leapt and brought his spear down onto the urn. Breaking through the barrier and causing a crack. 

“Hey!” Odelia gasped excitedly. “How’d you do that?” Haagut hefted his spear a few times.

“It’s all in the speed… I think.” Haagut said. Shaynen leaned on the doorway.

“I don’t think that’s it,” He shook his head. 

“Shutup Shaynen!” Odelia snapped. “Do it again Haagut!” Haagut nodded and ran back out of the crypt. Shaynen crossed his arms and sat on the step. Haagut rushed by and jumped. Thrust his spear into the urn and shattered it. It fell to the ground in pieces. Cleatus grabbed the pieces and threw them into the fire. It caused the fire to pop and sputter. Changing a rainbow of colors before settling back down. 

The spirit within the fire nodded at Cleatus, then vanished. 

The caravans pulled into the center of town and the party went to greet them. 

“Thanks for clearing out the town.” The chief shook Cleatus’ hand. “I really appreciate it. Wish there was some way we could make it up to you. But we’re just setting up. We collected all the spare coin we had but it just doesn’t feel like enough,”

“Well thank you anyway,” Cleatus took the coin pouch. Inside were four smaller coin pouches. 

“You all got like a permanent address of some kind?” The chief asked, looking over all the faces of the party.

“Yeah, I can get uh.. Something like that for ya.” Cleatus took a little scrap of paper and wrote down his address.

“Thanks when we’re back on our feet we’ll send a monthly amount here for you. As thanks.” The chief took the paper. Cleatus’ ears went straight up.

“Wow! Yeah, thanks. That’s great.” He said. Lifting the pouch awkwardly he nodded. “Well we better get on our way.” 

The party bid the settlers goodbye and crossed the bridge over the slightly pink river and deeper into the forest.


	7. The One With The Dragon Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met a scholar and bear almost killed Odelia, party kills bear.

The party followed Cleatus through the forest for five days. He found a main road that they walked down. In the distance they saw a man hunched in the middle of the road. Odelia narrowed her eyes. Something smelled fishy. She quickly ran up alongside Cleatus.

“Hey, doesn’t that seem odd to you?” Odelia asked. Cleatus shrugged.

“Sure. But what doesn’t in this forest?” He said. He walked a little faster and raised his hand. “Hey friend!” The man in the road jumped at the noise. Turning with a wild look in his eyes.

“Don’t come any closer! Go Round!” He yelled. Cleatus cupped his hands around his mouth.

“NO!” He yelled. Still advancing. 

“Don’t! Don’t trample on my map!” The man yelled. Cleatus stopped the party as they came to the edge of a giant map drawn in the dirt. 

“What is this?” Haagut asked.

“A map.” The man said. Haagut sighed and shook his head. 

“Yes. But why?” Haagut asked.

“I’m performing a ritual. To reveal a location of something I’m looking for.” The man said.

“Okay. How long will that take?” Cleatus asked.

“Well I uh.. Don’t have a very important ingredient.” The man said nervously. 

“Which is?” Odelia asked. 

“Blood.” The man said. An odd wind blew between the crowd.

“What?” Odelia asked. Reaching for her staff. 

“Bear blood! I need a sacrifice about the size of a bear… So I still need to find and kill a bear.” The man said hurriedly. Odelia didn’t seem convinced. 

“What is it you’re looking to find?” Cleatus asked. 

“Yeah, if there's some good coin, maybe we could bring you a bear.” Odelia suggested. 

“Wh-really?” The man asked, impressed. 

“Well you aren’t trying to sacrifice us and want to find a bear instead so yeah that’s pretty impressive.” Shaynen shrugged, “It’s a pretty low bar.”

“Oh wow, you guys… uh. Have seen some shit huh?” The man looked at all the faces worriedly. He got no visible reaction. He cleared his throat. “Well if you do bring me a bear then… Well I’m looking for whats left of an old dragon and its horde it-”

“Say no more.” Odelia said loudly. “Cleatus, find us a bear!” Cleatus nodded and looked around the area. His eyes contracting to slits and thens stalking into the bush. 

“Odelia, you aren’t phased by anything.” Shaynen jumped up alongside Odelia as Cleatus led them through the forest. “What would you find like… interesting? Y’know? Like something you’d see and think; ‘Wow! I need to know more!’” Odelia stared off into the trees for a moment.

“Not fucking colleges, I’ll tell you that.” Odelia snapped suddenly. “All those stupid dusty books and stupid dusty professors. Y’waste years of your life and for what? Fuckin nothing.” Shaynen stared at her and nodded slowly.

“Okay but that’s not what I asked.” He said. “I wanted to know what would make you really impressed,”

“Nothing really,” Odelia shrugged. Shaynen waited for more but Odelia was done talking. 

“Oh, okay… Cleatus! You aren’t surprised much!” Shaynen called as he ran over to Cleatus. “What do you find interesting?”

“Oh uh…” Cleatus jumped as Shaynen ran up beside him. “I like dragonchess. That’s pretty interesting!”

“I’ve never played, what’s so great about it?” Shaynen asked. Cleatus’ eyes lit up and his pupils went giant. He cleared his throat and tried to stay neutral as he explained how to play dragonchess. Every possible type of strategy. As he spoke his voice took on a more gravelly vibration to it. 

The fire snapped branches. Night had long fallen, Cleatus was hidden within the trees and Odelia was fast asleep in an alcove of roots. Haagut had taken off his hat of disguise and was gently cleaning it off. Shaynen watched him for a while. Trying to find words to say but not coming up with anything. 

Travelling through the night came a roar of pain. Haagut and Shaynen were both on their feet in seconds. They stared off into the trees, the forest was suddenly dead silent. 

“What was that?” Haagut asked.

“Something big… the bear maybe?” Shaynen said quietly. 

“We should wake everyone,” Haagut said. Shaynen stopped him. 

“It was really far away. It could have been nothing and if it was nothing then we’re just gonna annoy everyone.” Shaynen said. “Odelia doesn’t like being woken up if she doesn’t need to be.” 

“That’s true.” Haagut agreed. He ran to a tree and knocked on it’s bark. After a brief moment of silence, Cleatus jumped down.

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Some kind of animal in the forest,” Haagut explained. “Sounded loud and big, It’s pretty far away but if it’s what we’re tracking then tomorrow we might have some others to contend with.” Cleatus looked out into the forest. 

“All is quiet now. Whatever it is, we can deal with it in the morning.” He said decisively. He climbed back up into the tree. Shaynen shrugged and found his seat again, Haagut nodded reluctantly. Finding a seat by the fire to continue his inspection of the hat of disguise.

“Yup. This is a bear cave,” Cleatus said. His voice echoing through the dark empty cave. “No one’s home though.” The party walked into the cave slowly,, wary of anything that might be hiding. Inside the cave were numerous carcasses in various states of decay. Right in the center of the cave was the very fresh body of an elven druid. 

“Obviously the work of the bear,” Cleatus said..

“No drag marks, he came into the cave on his own.” Shaynen pointed. 

“Missing weapon,” Odelia grabbed the empty scabbard. 

“Explains the sound we heard last night.” Haagut said. Once again assuming the Halfling appearance. 

“What was he doing in the cave?” Shaynen wondered. 

“Nevermind that. This is a good place to set up and wait for the bear to return.” Cleatus said. He crawled away and up a little ledge. Shaynen and Haagut followed behind him up onto the ledge. Odelia sneered and rolled her eyes at the party on the ledge and disappeared around the corner of the cave mouth instead. 

The party waited for hours., killing time until Haagut gave the sign that something was coming. They all drew their weapons and waited. 

Into the cave waddled a giant shaggy black bear, in its side was a glowing sword. It sniffed the air and looked straight to Shaynen atop the ledge. He smiled awkwardly and waved. The bear roared and stood up on its back legs. Cleatus yanked an arrow back and shot it into the bears thick fur. Shaynen slid down the dirt ledge, and brought down his quarterstaff hard as he could onto the bears head. Odelia came barreling around the corner with her own staff.. Haagut cast a spell over his party to protect them, but as the bear swung at Shaynen and missed it turned to Odelia and sunk its jaws into her. 

Shaynen reacted quickly, seeing the blood oozing from the blade still stuck in it’s side. He swung his blade, smashing it in further and making the bear roar louder. Odelia limped backward as Cleatus and Haagut ran up, the claws of the bear swiping across her back. Cleatus shot the bear and Haagut rang his invisible bell. Odelia turned to the bear only for it to swing it’s giant paw and smacked her back into the wall unconscious.. 

Shaynen smacked the blade deep enough that the hilt disappeared into the fur. Haagut ran to Odelia and knelt beside her. Cleatus pulled back another arrow, he shot right through the bear’s eye. The arrowhead pierced out through the otherside. 

The bear dropped and the fight was over. Haagut and Cleatus both knelt beside Odelia, Shaynen started over but stopped as his eye caught on the hilt of the blade still half stuck in the bear’s fur. He grabbed the wooden blood covered hilt and pulled it out.. The blade was illuminated as if made of glass. 

Shaynen grimaced at the fresh and coagulated blood covering the blade. He cleaned it off the best he could as he walked to the elven corpse. With a murmur of apology he took the blade’s sheath off of him and put the blade back where it belonged. He approached the party as Odelia was coming around again. 

“Here, you could probably make the most use of this.” Shaynen offered her the balde. She snatched it from his hands with a dirty look, though it disappeared as she looked at the blade itself. 

“Thanks.” She coughed hard to cover up the word. Shaynen nodded, he turned to the bear. 

“So how do we get the bear back? Do we need all the blood and do we have enough containers to carry so much blood?” He asked. 

“No idea.” Odelia said as she got to her feet. 

“Okay, well. We could put all the fabric and rope we have together to make a tarp like thing and drag it.” Shaynen suggested. 

“Works for me.” Odelia said She dug through her bag and tossed out a bedroll and rope. Haagut donated his and Shaynen pulled his own out as well as the bloody scraps that had been his shirt.. Using a bear’s tooth for a needle he hemmed together the rolls and rags. Looping the rope around the edges until he’s created a nice enough looking tarp that together the party was able to roll the carcass onto. 

“A’ight let’s move out.” Odelia said. She stopped at the cave mouth, it was pitch black outside. “Or not. It’s night now.” She turned swiftly and walked back into the cave. 

“I’ll take first watch,” Cleatus said as he pulled out a shovel, 

“”I’ll do both first and second.” Shaynen said.

“Third.” Haagut called.

“Whatever” Odelia fell to the ground. Haagut made a little hole to sleep in. Shaynen turned to Cleatus who was already out the opening. He caught up to where Cleatus was digging a little grave at the base of the tree. Shaynen didn’t say anything, Instead he disappeared into the cave again. When Cleatus finished and stepped out of the grave he looked up to the cave where Shaynen came out again, holding the dead elf. 

“Are you okay?” Cleatus asked. Shaynen shrugged.

“ ‘s a little awkward,” he said quietly. Cleatus stepped aside and Shaynen lowered the body into the grave. Cleatus filled it in and Shaynen vanished into the trees. Returning with his bag full of smooth round stones and a little flowering plant in his hands..

“We better hurry this up,” Haagut said. Shaynen looked up from beside him. The two of them were pushing the bear while Cleatus and Odelia pulled. 

“Scavengers,” Haagut jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. 

“What?” Yelled Cleatus, he looked back and saw the trail of scavenging predators that were following. “Can ya’ll do something about that?” Haagut stopped pushing, falling slightly behind as the parties pace didn’t change. He was barely able to lift his arms from moving the bear for nearly a full day. Still he brought up his hands as a pack of wolves began advancing. He conjured a burst of fire that drove them back. He went back to the bear and helped push. 

Together the party dragged the bear back to the man with the map. When he saw them he stood up in shock. 

“I thought you guys weren’t coming back!” He called. “You’ve been gone for days! Oh shit, that is a huge bear.” 

“Yeah. This is what took us so long.” Odelia snapped. She dragged it to the edge of the map and stumbled to the side holding the small of her back. Her joints popped loudly as she stood straight. 

“This is great! Uh. Can you get it into the center?” The man asked. The party walked around the bear and looked at the map. Odelia dropped to the ground and rested against a tree with a heavy groan. Cleatus walked around the bear and Haagut just threw up his hands and stepped back. Shaynen rested his fists on his hips. Cleatus stood on the opposite side of the bear, stroking the fur of his face. 

“Odelia,” He said as he turned around. Odelia groaned again. Shaynen shifted to cross his arms and paused. Little disjointed memories of how much harder he’d been able to hit with the astral arms he’d manifested which stood to reason that they would be stronger.

Shaynen stepped closer to the bear carcass as Cleatus tried to direct Odelia how to lift the bear up and into the center of the map. He moved to pantomime picking the bear up. His head started to feel flighty, like he was half-asleep. The golden outlined arms reached out and appeared underneath the bear. Shaynen lifted the bear up over his head without touching it at all. While he felt no tension in his physical muscles, he did feel the strain in his temples. He crept to the edge of the map and threw the bear to the circle’s center. 

It landed with a thud loud enough to draw the party’s attention to Shaynen as he stumbled backwards. A pounding migraine in his head and his heart vibrating instead of beating. 

“Oh, damn Shaynen!” Cleatus snapped. 

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Odelia yelled. Shaynen sat up, seeing double and swaying. 

“The world is spinning,” He said simply. 

“Why don’t you lay down?” Haagut suggested. “Why don’t we all take a minute to relax while…” Haagut held out his hand to the man realizing they hadn’t ever gotten his name. 

“Edwin,” The man filled in the gap.

“Right. Edwin does his ritual.” Haagut nodded. The party didn’t need more persuasion then that and settled in while Edwin performed magic.

“So, what’s there?” Shaynen pointed to the spot where all the blood was pooling in the map. 

“Well, see there was a dragon a long time ago in these parts. Some adventurer’s killed it and there’s rumors that the horde is still somewhere in the forest.” Edwin said. Checking his notes and books. “That is where it should be.”

“A dragon horde,” Shaynen breathed in awe. He and Edwin looked up to where the rest of the party were packing up. 

“I don’t believe we introduced ourselves,” Shaynen said. “I’m Shaynen, the woman is Odelia, the tall man is Cleatus and the short man is Haagut.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll just make note of that.” Edwin nodded enthusiastically. “Would you alert them that I’d like to hurry up with this?” 

“Sure!” Shaynen chirped. He looked up as Cleatus moved up and clapped Shaynen on the shoulder.

“We heard.” Cleatus said. Behind him Odelia and Haagut both looked at Edwin. 

“Lead the way,” Haagut offered. Edwin nodded and started off through the trees off the path. 

The party made their way through the dense forest floor until they reached a clearing in the trees populated by dense plantlife. 

“Hold it.” Cleatus stopped everyone. “All of these are poisonous. Some could drop a man in less than a minute after touching them.” 

“Means that it must be here.” Edwin muttered. “Proceed with caution.” He pulled out a thick pair of gloves he dug in. Carefully Cleatus and Edwin pulled the more dangerous plants while directly which plants were safe enough for the rest of the party to move. Edwin quickly pulled a trowel and started digging as soon as the plants were cleared. Cleatus brought out his shovel and together the party worked together to excavate the area. 

As a hard bone was uncovered Shaynen stepped back. Edwin uncovered more until the entire bone was revealed. Realization set in. He shifted to Cleatus and tapped his shoulder. 

“Does it seem wrong that we’re digging up a grave?” He whispered. Cleatus looked over at the bone uncovered and paused. 

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah it does.” He stuck the shovel into the dirt and stepped back. 

“What’s wrong?” Edwin asked. 

“Cultural differences.” Cleatus said. He leaned against a tree and Shaynen followed. Edwin shrugged and continued. Odelia slowed to a stop and Haagut followed soon after her. 

“What do we do?” Haagut whispered to her. Odelia brushed the dirt off of her armor.

“Cleatus seems to have pretty solid morals. I trust that if he’s stepped away then that’s good enough for me,” She said as she walked over to where Cleatus and Shaynen were standing idly. Haagut shrugged and followed, watching Edwin digging. 

Then Edwin vanished. 

A loud thud and a small cloud of dust burst up from between the bones. Haagut was the first to the scene. Vaulting over the uncovered bones to a massive sinkhole between the ribs. Behind him came the rest of the party. At the bottom of the massive cavern was Edwin. 

“Are you okay?” Shaynen yelled down. 

“I think I’ve broken my leg,” Edwin yelled back. Cleatus pulled a second coil of rope from his bag. He tied it to one of the bones and threw the other end in the sink hole.

“Mind the edges.” He said as he slid down the rope to the ground. One by one the rest of the party climbed down the rope into the cavernous underground torso of the dragon. The ground beneath their feet slid around slightly with a clinking sound. Haagut bent down beside Edwin and used magic to fix his leg. As he did Odelia and Cleatus picked up one of the strange stones on the ground. 

“ Are these-” Odelia started. 

“Dragon scales?” Cleatus finished. Shaynen kept spinning around slowly. Marvelling at the sheer size of the dragon. He looked over at the emerald green iridescent scales that Odelia and Cleatus were holding. He bent down and scooped up one of his own. Haagut and Odelia dropped their packs and began loading as many of the scales into them. Shaynen held the scale to his wrist and bent to grab two more. 

Cleatus bent to scoop up more but paused as a glimmer caught his eye. He wandered over toward the head of the dragon. Crawling down as low as he could to reach into the head and pull out a small uncut but pure palm sized emerald. He quickly shoved it into his pack and began gathering scales as well. 

“So, where's the horde?” Odelia asked. Edwin, studying the ribs of the dragons, turned to her incredulously. 

“What, you wanted more?” He asked. Odelia shrugged. 

“Are you gonna be fine if we take off?” He asked.

“Yeah uh!” Edwin looked around frantically. “Wait, did any of you see the dragon’s heart?” The party looked around.

“I think, muscle tissue like that would have… uhm. Long since deteriorated.” Haagut said slowly. 

“No, it’s a gemstone. About the size of a fist.” He said. There was a brief silence as the party looked around the green glittering ground. “Oh, never mind then, uhm. If at all possible could I get the name of the guild you are associated with? In case the university I work for has more work of this sort?”

“Guild?” Odelia scoffed. “We’re freelance.” 

“Here, I’ll get you a permanent address.” Cleatus wrote down the address to his home in Loudwater. “That place holds our mail for us.” 

“Wonderful, that’s wonderful. I’ll send word if I come across anything.” Edwin smiled. The party climbed up the rope and continued along in the forest.


End file.
